


Spawn

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: :3c





	1. Chapter 1

“Muahahahaha, there is no escape this time, **_Flug_ **.”

 

Black hat was chuckling lowly as he spoke, slowly approaching the skittish doctor.

 

“J-Jefecito, please! Have mercy!”

 

“You dare think I would stoop so low?!”

 

The Eldritch launched himself at Flug, the doctor squeaking as he was tackled. That squeak turned into a scream as claws dug into his sides.

 

Flug roared in laughter as he was pinned and tickled mercilessly against the sheets. Black Hat's laughter couldn't even cover up the squeals and gasps his lover was making.

 

“Stop! St-aaaahaha-stop! Ple-hehe-heeeease!”

 

Black Hat hummed as he worked. He suddenly stopped and snatched Flug from the bed, rolling with him a bit. He somehow managed to get behind his mate and latched onto his shoulder. A low rumble started up as he clung to Flug like some oversized leech.

 

The doctor was gasping for breath, not even caring his shoulder would have even more bite marks on it. That was far better than Black Hat killing his sides.

 

“Is- “ he breathed “-is that really necessary?”

 

Black Hat huffed around Flug's flesh and pulled him even closer, one leg hooking over Flug's own. He held the man closely, talons idly teasing over his mate's belly.

 

“Please, no more. I can't.”

 

A low chuckle and Black Hat stopped his taunting. He curled his arms around Flug and settled in for some rest. The man sighed out in relief as he realized the torment was over and sighed.

 

The shadows came alive around them, a tendril easily flipping off the lights while others moved the blankets to cover them both. Flug only removed his bag once they were comfortable.

 

Black Hat gave a final nuzzle as he allowed himself to rest. Flug was already asleep by the time the Eldritch’s purring settled into to a soft rumble. Before long they were both out cold, cuddled together beneath the warm blankets.

 

\---

 

Black Hat, as per usual, was the first one to wake in the morning. He instinctively pulled his lover closer. A gentle nuzzling started up that only paused when he noticed a lack of weight on his head. Odd, he didn't remember removing it.

 

He opened his eye and spotted his top hat about a foot away from Flug's sleeping form. He reached out to snatch it back though a soft sound had him pausing. What was that? It was similar to Flug's nose whistling while he slept but far more rapid.

 

He narrowed his eye and plucked up the hat. The sight that greeted him was a tiny black bean like shape. It appeared to only have a leech's mouth filled to the brim with bright white teeth.

 

Eaugh, a parasite. He thought he'd gotten rid of them all.

 

He replaced his top hat and reached out to pluck up the small creature. In his movements he managed to stir Flug and the doctor didn't hesitate to roll over and curl his legs around Black Hat. The Eldritch huffed as he eyed the small thing. Fine, it would live. For now.

 

“Good morning, jefecito…”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Flug frowned and squinted up at his lover through the darkness. Hmph? What was hmph? Usually mornings were nice.

 

What was he focusing in on? Flug turned back over and began to look over the sheets. It took a bit before he spotted the small dark bean shape.

 

“Turn on the lights.”

 

They flickered on and the small, whatever it was, curled into itself.

 

The skin was jet black though it didn't shine. It was absorbing all light that touched it and those teeth were a blinding white.

 

Flug inched back into Black Hat as he slowly reached out towards whatever it was. The Eldritch huffed. Of course Flug was curious. He would allow the man to be bitten. It only made sense. Trial and error and this would be a grave error.

 

Though this parasite looked different than the others. It wasn't shifting, it wasn't splitting, it was a small solid thing. And now the peeping was getting louder. It rose to a screech after a bit and Flug bit his lip.

 

He cupped his hand around the tiny thing and it went silent. Flug stared at the black thing as it scooted back into the cave he'd made with his hand. It reminded him of a baby chicken seeking the warmth of its mother.

 

“What is it..?”

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

Black Hat watched as Flug picked the little thing up and brought it closer. He rolled it onto its back in one hand and gently pressed on its belly with the other.

 

“Did you make this?”

 

“How else would it be here, Flug.”

 

Black Hat huffed and scooped the little thing from Flug's hands. Ugh, it needed to be taken care of before it could cause any damage. He placed it back onto the bed, shadows forming a hard surface beneath it.

 

“It's a parasite. I haven't had one in millennia. They feed on my energy and-”

 

He stopped speaking when he slammed his hand down onto the small thing. But, instead of crushing it his hand only rested ever so gently on top.

 

“What…?!”

 

He reared back and attempted to slam his hand on it a second time with the same results. No, this was impossible! Shadow tendrils formed around the small thing and shot down in an attempt to impale it. Instead they dissipated just before making contact.

 

As his attempts became more and more violent, more desperate to destroy whatever it was, Flug slowly began to notice a few things. Specifically, something he'd always been forbidden of touching.

 

“Wait, stop!”

 

Black Hat stopped mid slam of yet another weapon at the yell.

 

“What?!”

 

“M-Maybe it isn't a parasite, look at it! It uh… has your eyebrows?”

 

Black Hat snarled at that but he did indeed look over the small thing. He squinted at it and hissed, plucking the small thing up. Oh and now it was purring. How _nice_. Gloating at him, taunting him how it was invincible.

 

He brought the little thing up to his face and spotted two itty bitty closed eyes. It made a soft scree at him and those eyebrows(antennas?) seemed to tilt downwards. It seemed to be deflating?

 

“Strange… I can't kill it…”

 

He reached a talon up to pet down the small thing’s non-existent spine. It made a little cooing sound and he felt something warm inside himself.

 

Wait. Warm? Why did he feel warm? What _was_ this thing?!

 

“... Did you make a baby…?”

 

“No, Flug, I did **_not_ ** make a baby.”

 

Black Hat snapped at Flug and the small thing curled into itself. Ow, ow, okay, why was his chest hurting? What was this? Was he responding to the small thing’s discomfort?!

 

“It might be spawn… I'm not sure.”

 

Flug reached out and gently pet over the little thing’s back. It uncurled and snuggled down into Black Hat's hand. As it did so Flug could pick up on very soft purring sounds. And then Black Hat began to respond with his own.

 

“I think it is… Black Hat, you made a baby…”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Then why can't you hurt it? And when you scared it I could see you were in pain. Now _it's_ purring and _you're_ purring.”

 

“A mental parasite, doctor. Nothing more.”

 

“... You're cuddling it.”

 

Black Hat froze mid nuzzle as he realized what he was doing. Oh, he most definitely had been nuzzling the small thing. He pulled away from it and looked the leech like being over.

 

“... It looks nothing like you.”

 

“It looks like a leech, but you're not human so maybe that's normal?”

 

Black Hat huffed as he handed it over to Flug.

 

“I know nothing of my own kind other than we absorb souls, have unspeakable power, and can do as we please because of this power.”

 

Flug had to resist rolling his eyes. Instead he brought the little leech up to his face and pet over its back some more.

 

“I'll name you Atom.”

 

“Please, it's more of a Spore.”

 

“I like Atom…”

 

He looked down at the bean and grinned broadly.

 

“Because if you're anything like your daddies you're going to be more powerful than a nuclear reaction. Isn't that right you widdle leechy weechie?”

 

Black Hat felt bile rise up and had to swallow it back down. _Leechy weechie_. Absolutely disgusting.

 

“If you do run tests on it. Compare my DNA to its. Oh, and if you can harm it, don't. I can feel everything it does…”

 

Black Hat would shudder if able at the thought. Such a weakness, such a parasite. He was positive this wasn't offspring and yet if anything happened to it he would gut whoever dared touch his Spore.

 

Perhaps it was offspring… Maybe it wasn't. Only time could tell and already it was proving to be quite attached to him.

 

Flug giggled when the small thing felt over his nose with those antenna eyebrows.

 

And Flug seemed attached as well. Ugh, why did he have to have such a soft mate?


	2. Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short but oh well, it's something)
> 
> Flug does some tests on the bean.

It was so foreign to feel emotions towards someone and yet Black Hat had decided to claim Flug as his mate. Years passed before he began to truly understand though the feelings still sickened him. He tolerated far more than he used to, even going so far as to enjoy some while alone with his lover. 

 

But now they were outside the bedroom, outside of the safety of that warm bed and thick walls. Not a single soul knew of his mate and he planned on keeping it that way. He couldn't stop thinking on how hard hiding spawn could be. Hopefully not too bad and Flug was especially good at acting. 

 

The cowering was still amusing and he enjoyed roughing his doctor up. It was a fun game and it was obvious his doctor liked the abuse, especially when it meant the rougher Black Hat was the more attention Flug would get later.

 

“So, sir, I think taking a small blood sample will help me identify what this is.” 

 

Flug he placed the little bean shaped creature on a cloth covered tray. It curled into itself and seemed to be trying to retain some warmth. Black Hat could feel its slight discomfort and refrained from plucking it up to keep warm.

 

“Harm it and I will rip your intestines from your body and force them down your throat.” 

 

Flug could catch the small tone in that one and knew that yes, he really shouldn't hurt the little creature. He plucked up a small needle and gently held the little thing between thumb and pointer. It let out a soft coo at being touched, relaxing into the warm digits. 

 

That needle moved closer and closer until Flug's entire body went rigid. He dropped the needle, released the bean, and grabbed at his chest. He fell to his knees and screwed his eyes shut. Tears welled up as he held his breath through whatever pain had just washed over him.

 

Black Hat only watched as Flug gasped and caught his breath. So, he couldn't harm their spawn either. Good. 505 was still terrified of his yearly checkup. He should be. Flug was  _very_ thorough.

 

“May-” Flug breathed “-Maybe… a saliva sample… more safe… harmless.”

 

Black Hat grabbed the back of Flug's coat and forced him to his feet. The bean screep’d at them and curled into itself again. Black Hat finally gave in and picked the little thing back up. It nuzzled down into that warmth with a soft coo. The tray wasn't even that bad but it seemed the little one lost heat quickly.

 

“Get on with it then.”

 

Flug nodded and plucked up a few swabs. He offered one out to Black Hat along with a little tube. 

 

“Please rub your cheek with it, sir.”

 

The Eldritch rolled his eye and snatched the little swab. He rubbed his cheek and removed the slimy now green thing. It was dropped into the tube and he pulled the bean closer to himself. Nice and warm, nice and safe. 

 

Oh no. 

 

“.. Sir, you're rumbling.”

 

“ **_I am not rumbling!”_ **

 

“Y-Yes sir, um” 

 

“SCREEEE!!”

 

The small creature screamed after Black Hat snapped. The Eldritch had true concern cross his features and gently pet over the little one's head. It calmed down to soft beeps and peeps after a few strokes.

 

“It doesn't like you yelling…”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“eeEE”

 

“Or that tone.”

 

Black Hat grimaced though he continued his petting. Ugh, it was all fake. Why couldn't his spawn understand that? He watched Flug swab his own mouth and then there was a swab coming for their offspring. 

 

“Okay, leechie, open wide so I can swab your mouthie.”

 

Black Hat gagged but remained quiet. Flug was so soft sometimes, it was sickening. The bean watched as the small white puff came its way. Those little antennas touched and examined the swab. Flug somehow managed to slip it into that tiny mouth but he wouldn't be getting it back.

 

The bitty clamped down and ripped the fuzzy tip off, curling away from Flug. Flug gasped and quickly went to pluck up the bean. 

 

“No, bad, spit that out…!”

 

He pressed ever so lightly on the Bean's tum and it growled at him. Those teeth were clamped shut and he was not letting go of his prize.

 

Until it realized the bad taste.

 

A tiny projectile shot from the creature's mouth and hit Flug directly over the left goggle. Black Hat snickered and pet over the tiny abomination's belly as he took it back.

 

“Be more specific next time, doctor.”

 

Flug huffed and removed the slimy glob, putting it into a sample tube. It would take some time to compare the DNA of each one but he had it. Black Hat was in charge of his schedule and this was a priority. 

 

“Sir, maybe it's hungry?”

 

Black Hat looked up from his petting and huffed. 

 

“Perhaps…”

 

“What um… what do you eat, sir?”

 

“Souls.”

 

Flug tensed and nodded. He already knew that but appearances. Demencia could be watching or Cambot could glitch again. 

 

“Can you find it a soul to eat?”

 

Black Hat rolled his eye and offered out the small creature. 

 

“Protect it.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

With that he faded into the shadows. Flug looked down at the little thing nibbling on his gloves and sighed. If this really was their kid, he believed it was because they both couldn't hurt it and those  _ eyebrows _ , he wouldn't dare let anything near it. 

 

“Okay, Atom. I'm going to bundle you up and put you in my pocket. Peep if you need me.” 

 

He gave the little one a boop on the head and moved it to his shirt pocket, a pocket normally hidden by his coat. The bean shifted a bit before settling into that warmth. The soft beating of Flug's heart was Atom’s lullaby as he drifted off into sleep. 

\----

 


	3. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atom hungers
> 
> There's blood and gore in this one

Flug had been working for what felt like hours when a soft sound had him pausing. He raised a brow, putting down his equipment just in time for a warm hug from behind. Fuzzy blue arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him close, a tray of food having been placed down on a nearby table. 

 

Flug chuckled a bit and turned to properly embrace his fuzzy creation. 

 

“Good morning to you too, what's that? Brunch?”

 

505 nodded and nuzzled down into Flug's bag. He pulled away after a bit and offered out the tray of food. Something simple, some pancakes and milk, to satisfy the man's hunger. Flug never could eat breakfast, it was too early for him to try anything so brunch always sufficed. 

 

“You're spoiling me today. Do you want something?”

 

Flug teased as he plucked up the tray, moving over to one of the tables and setting that down. He plucked up a fork and twirled it between his fingers. 

 

“You always make me banana pancakes when you want something~”

 

Fives was shuffling his feet innocently, averting his gaze. He could smell something new and he was curious! He knew it wasn't good to be too curious, it could hurt, but he couldn't help it. 

 

While the focus was on 505, a small black thing peeped out of its hiding spot. Little antenna eyebrows wiggled as it smelled the air only for the small thing to flop out… straight into the pancakes. 

 

It squeaked when it landed, hissing softly at the goop that now covered its little belly. Though when it licked at the soft things below itself it didn't stop. A hole was quickly burrowed into the pancakes. 

 

“Come on, Fives. What do you want?” 

 

“Baw…?”

 

“I know you want something-have a picture?”

 

Flug rested his head on his hand, leaning his elbow onto the table. He was entirely oblivious to the pancakes disappearing beneath him. Well, until a soft burp caught his attention. 

 

He looked down and gasped, brows furrowing. When did he get down there?! And wow he was bigger now. He went from palm sized to softball sized. And were those little feet? Was he turning into a caterpillar leech? 

 

“EEEeee-urp-!” 

 

Flug snorted at the small sound, shaking his head. His food was stolen and now Atom wouldn't fit in his pocket. 

 

“Fives, come here.” 

 

The bear hesitantly inched over, wary of this little thing. It smelled like Black Hat. 

 

“This-” Flug gently picked Atom up in his hands, holding the chubby bean out “-is Atom. Black Hat made him. I helped. We don't know exactly what he is but we can't hurt it and we both really want to protect it… I think it's our kid. But that's just between you and me big guy.” 

 

Fives gasped, leaning in to get a closer look. He sniffed gently at the little thing, antennas tickling his nose. It was sort of cute and it did smell like Flug… 

 

Fives screeched when the thing latched onto his nose, easily ripping through the flesh and removing a good portion of it. The small thing swallowed what it had, wriggling in Flug's hands to try and get free. He spotted prey and he wanted to finish it off. 

 

Flug quickly held Atom closer, eyes wide as Fives ran off with a bleeding nose. 

 

“Oh my God, Fives I'm sorry! I didn't know he'd do that!” 

 

“Screeeeeeee!!!”

 

Flug winced at the screeching little one and turned away from where Fives had gone, gently petting over Atom's back. 

 

“Shh, shh, calm down, please calm down. Don't eat him, please. He isn't nutritious, I made him that way.” 

 

Flug gently rocked the little one, though he refused to calm down. He was hungry. He needed to eat. He needed something living. He had blood and now he wanted more, he  _ needed _ more. 

 

“Screeeeeeee!!!”

 

“Atom..! Shhhh..!”

 

Flug eventually got a cloth to wrap around the hungry little thing, thankfully not getting bitten in the process. Atom nibbled but he didn't bite. It was surprising, Black Hat definitely bit so Atom not biting was strange. Maybe it was something to do with him being human. Whatever it was Atom was now an angry little burrito that wouldn't stop growling. 

 

Flug had decided work could wait and instead took Atom in his arms to try and lull asleep. He refused to sleep, simply glaring at Flug and rumbling in defiance. How dare he prevent the hunting of food! 

 

“eeeee….”

 

“No, no, don't start that up again.”

 

“eeeeEEEEEE”

 

“Atom.”

 

“EEEeeee….”

 

“Good boy.”

 

The leech’s antennas deflated and it turned away from Flug as best it could. The man couldn't help but grin a bit. Poor thing, so hungry, so temperamental. Hopefully Black Hat came back soon. He had to feel their little one's hunger. He definitely could. His stomach hadn't stopped growling since the whole nose biting incident. 

 

Another half hour passed before a loud thud echoed throughout the lab. Flug tensed, looking over his shoulder to see whatever it was. With his father distracted, Atom took his chance to free himself of that loose grip and plop onto the floor. 

 

Flug gasped and reached for him but paused when sharp spines erupted from the little one's sides. He reeled back and watched in fascinated horror as those spikes elongated and latched onto the ground. Spider like legs emerged from the thing and it took off in a wild sprint. 

 

Black Hat was entirely oblivious to the hungry child coming his way, idly examining the hero he'd brought. He finally noticed the child when the hero screamed in pain. He raised a brow at the wet sclopping sound, easily spotting the growing pool of blood at the hero's gut. 

 

“Spore?”

 

“Eee!”

 

Black Hat chuckled darkly as he stood from his hunched position. Good, his little one had managed to immediately burrow into the prey. Such a smart little parasite… 

 

“S-Sir, he, how- he grew legs and  _ ran _ to the man you brought.”

 

“I would hope so. He needs nutrients. Did you deactivate Cambot while I was gone?” 

 

“Er, last I checked he is… why?”

 

“The games bore me, Flug. I would prefer to speak with my mate without lies… unnecessary lies that is.”

 

“Oh, uh… okay…” 

 

Flug cleared his throat, looking back at the hero as they continued writhing on the floor. And then something happened that had him grinning. Just like in one of his favorite movies, Atom burst from the hero's chest and let out a screech. And then he was diving back in through the man's throat, those horrific new appendages assisting in the descent. 

 

“When did he grow legs?”

 

“When you dropped the hero.”

 

“I see… what happened while I was gone?”

 

“He ate my pancakes and ripped off 505’s nose.”

 

Black Hat chuckled darkly, shipping an arm around Flug's shoulders. 

 

“So he is a vicious little thing…”

 

“Yeah, but he didn't bite me. He nibbled me but he didn't bite and I know he was hungry-look at him. He's picking the meat off the bones.” 

 

Black Hat hummed as he looked over to the deceased hero's remains. Atom was indeed stripping everything from those bones. Not a single bit of flesh would remain. Even the clothing has been devoured… 

 

“I thought you said he eats souls.” 

 

“He does, well, he should. I still absorbed this one…” 

 

“Is it possible he could feed from you?”

 

“That would make sense…” 

 

“Sir…”

 

Flug was suddenly growing concerned at the look on Black Hat's face. He knew that look and it meant nothing good was about to happen. 

 

Black Hat raised a hand and the shadows began to sway, forming something solid just within the carcass’s ribcage. Atom finished off the bit of liver he'd been nibbling on, antennas wiggling as he sensed the air. 

 

He turned towards the solid object and approached it. A few small touches of his antennas later and he was latching onto the shadows. 

 

Black Hat's grin grew, talons subconsciously beginning to sink into Flug's shoulder. 

 

Flug tensed at the feeling, knowing Black Hat was beginning to slip into a bloodlust of sorts. He really hoped the Eldritch was just excited. They didn't need another murder spree going on in the town. 

 

“Black Hat, you're hurting me…”

 

The grip released immediately and Black Hat huffed, talons retracting. Right, Flug was squishy. 

 

“He's feeding off of my energy. While he's doing this I can read his thoughts. They're primitive. He's gathering energy to make a cocoon.”

 

Black Hat chuckled darkly as he rested his head on Flug's. 

 

“He's going to turn into something horrific…”

 

“More horrific than that?”

 

Flug was grimacing a bit. Atom had started spitting out Black ooze from random spots of his body. 

 

“Of course, he's just been made. He isn't impressive now. What are they called… caterpillars?”

 

Flug's eyes went wide and he glanced from Black Hat back to that  _ thing _ that was most definitely Black Hat's spawn. 

 

“So he's a caterpillar that needs to turn into a butterfly… but the butterfly is something horrible…”

 

“Something like that. Ah, he's done.”

 

The shadows melted away and within that ribcage a very large cocoon had settled itself. Black, still oozing and dripping, this thing was something out of a nightmare. 

 

“How long will it take…? Is… is he going to hurt me..?”

 

Flug had genuine fear in his voice. Black Hat could only roll his eye and turn Flug to face him. 

 

“I could feel his hunger. You said he  _ nibbled _ you. Did he break skin? I smell no blood. He did  **_that_ ** to a hero while starving. He refused to eat you, Flug. You are safe.”

 

“O-Oh…”

 

Black Hat huffed and turned Flug back towards his work area. 

 

“Continue your project. I will move Spore to our bedroom.”

 

“Atom.”

 

“I chose Spore.”

 

“I'm sticking with Atom.”

 

Black Hat huffed as he gently plucked up the protective casing of bone around that hardening cocoon. And no he was not beginning to purr again. He wasn't excited to have a vile little beast of his own, definitely not him. 

 

He glanced back at Flug before leaving. He most definitely didn't feel warm and, eaugh, fuzzy inside. Those emotions didn't exist. He wasn't giddy over this… 

 

Once he got to their bedroom he manifested an elegant crib, more or less a reinforced cage, for the little one. He set the ribs down inside and locked it up, making sure there was a mechanism allowing Flug to open it if he got curious. A bit of hard shadow was left inside just in case this thing hatched while they were out of the room. He didn't need it breaking out and devouring everything in sight.


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug cuddles 505 and some other stuff happens

\----

 

Flug managed to work for all of three hours before his stomach began to protest. He was surprised with how loud the growling was but he had skipped his usual brunch.

 

Oh wait, 505!

 

Flug grit his teeth as he remembered the scene with his spawn and the poor bear. Oh, he had a big apology to give and some nose kisses we're definitely needed.

 

He put down his work and huffed. Okay, an hour or so break then back to DNA analysis. Black Hat's was especially strange and Atom's, well… he could tell Atom most definitely had some of his DNA. Hopefully he would inherit some smarts.

 

“505….? 505 are you in here?”

 

Flug called out softly as he wandered the halls. 505, unlike Demencia, was entirely trustworthy. He could wander and roam without the fear of him disappearing or causing mayhem.

 

“Boop.”

 

The soft weight on his bag told him that _someone_ had just put something on him. And he really, really hoped it wasn't- and now it was oozing and spreading on his bag.

 

“DEMENCIA!”

 

“You look better as an egg bag!”

 

Flug groaned and pulled out a cloth from his pocket. He had spare bags on his person but he didn't think he'd be able to escape before having to replace it.

 

The woman plopped down in front of him and got in real close, leaning forward with her tongue slightly out.

 

“Soooo, what bit off 505’s nose? He's still crying~ I might bite off his nose now… does it taste good?”

 

“No, his nose does _not_ taste good. I made him to taste disgusting and he isn't nutritious.”

 

Flug huffed as he did his best to remove the most of that horrid egg. Sadly the yolk broke as he picked it up and more oozed down onto his coat. He grit his teeth and lowered his napkin, giving Demencia a glare she knew well.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

Demencia yanked his head down and ran her tongue over the mess on top of his bag. Flug flailed as he was man-er Demencia-handled, far worse than being manhandled. She lapped up a bit of egg and pushed Flug back, giggling.

 

“Why?!”

 

Demencia shrugged and started walking past him. He almost didn't catch her quick hand as it slipped into his coat. But his reflexes weren't the best. The woman easily snatched out one of Flug's blasters and took off with it.

 

She didn't even see anything wrong when Flug didn't try to chase her. Instead he brought his watch up to his mouth and sighed.

 

“Blaster 3992-4: Self destruct.”

 

An explosion rang out down the hall accompanied by a scream. There may or may not be pink dye all over a certain deranged slithery thing now. She should’ve learned what his decoys tend to look like by now…

 

\---

 

“505?”

 

“...baw…”

 

Flug sighed out when he finally found the poor thing. And of course the bear was in the kitchen making food. He always cooked when stressed or hurt. So that's how Demencia got a raw egg… the fridge was locked up from her because of how ravenous she tended to be. They didn't need to go grocery shopping every two days.

 

“Hey big guy… How's that nose?”

 

The bear slowly turned towards Flug and sniffled. There was a little smiley face bandage on his nose. It was probably tender but the nose was most definitely healed. The one flaw with it was the sensitivity 505 tended to have after healing. It made sense with nerves regrowing but he still felt bad for his creation.

 

Flug moved forward and gently pet over 505’s cheek. He began to give scritches and glanced around the room.

 

“I'm sorry, buddy… I didn't know he would do that. Come here, let daddy make this feel better.”

 

Fives sniffled and leaned down, watching as that bag was pushed up just enough for Flug to deliver a small kiss.

 

“There we go. What were you-oh-I love you too.”

 

Flug was wrapped up in a warm hug in the middle of talking, Fives nuzzling down into the top of his new bag. Yes, of course Flug changed his bag of that horrendous egg and lizard goo.

 

Before Flug could say anything else his stomach began to complain again. Fives tensed at how _loud_ it was before pulling away. Flug never was that hungry. Yeah, he ate good sometimes but that belly sounded angry.

 

“Is there anything to eat yet…?”

 

Fives nodded and went off to go grab the meatloaf he'd just finished. He was working on pastries now. The rules of the house were normal meals first _then_ pastries. And he was limited on just how much he could cook if it was meat based. He got away with that with vegetarian meals when he was really stressed.

 

Flug looked it over then glanced back over to 505.

 

“Thanks, can I-took the words out of my mouth.”

 

Flug grinned as he was brought a plate and some utensils. Fives went off to get a soda as well, bringing it back over. Flug, as per usual, cut himself a smaller piece of food. He knew his stomach was angry but he was positive he wouldn't eat much.

 

So it was surprising when he managed to finish off that slice and his stomach still complained. Well, he _did_ miss brunch. He thought nothing of it as he cut off another slice and another.

 

Fives had gone back to the oven to watch over his cookies. He loved when they were this perfect blend of chewy and squishy. By the time he was done with them he heard Flug put his utensils down.

 

He turned to face his creator, eyes going wide at the sight of the meatloaf entirely gone. Flug had never eaten this much before.

 

“Hey, Fives, it was really good. Oh are those chocolate chip?”

 

Flug eyed the tray as Fives put it down. He slipped from his spot and went over to look the treats over.

 

“Baw!”

 

Flug took his hand back when it was lightly swatted away.

 

“Okay, okay, I'll wait. These gloves can handle those temperatures though.”

 

Fives huffed and nuzzled down into the top of Flug's head.

 

“Love you too, I won't steal your cookies. I'll be in the lab if you need me. And bring some of those to me when they cool, please. I love your cookies.”

 

Fives hugged Flug warmly and released him once satisfied. Flug gave Fives a final smooch on the nose before slipping off back to the lab. He really needed to start eating more…

 

\---

 

“You intrigue me…”

 

Black Hat spoke lowly, watching over the cocoon trapped within its prison. He was sitting in his favorite chair, hands laced together close to his face.

 

“I can feel you, read your thoughts. You can understand me I'm sure.”

 

He looked the rock hard cocoon over, bits of bone assisting with keeping the shape. A disgusting glob of black and yet he was fond of it.

 

“You are proof of my devotion… I know little of my own kind thought I will attempt to care for you. Flug will be a thorough caretaker, I will be your teacher. Any spawn of mine will learn how to properly cause mayhem and spread evil. You will make me proud.”

 

A horrible grin spread over Black Hat's face as he thought over what his little one's form would be. His thoughts would vary from something ever shifting, screeching, and filled with so much bloodlust the entire world would be destroyed to something simpler, like a humanoid creature with horns and a tail. A simple thing.

 

Well, whatever he turned into, Black Hat would be proud.

 

“Oooh….”

 

The soft curious sound slipped out when the cocoon’s side oozed open. A black hand slipped out, dripping and ever shifting. It latched onto the tendril within his cage and pulled it inside.

 

Black Hat could feel something sharp sink into the shadow and his energy was beginning to slowly be siphoned off.

 

“I'm looking forward to meeting you, Spore.”

 

\----

 


	5. Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random stuff going on in the mansion...

\---

 

At first Flug didn't think it was odd. Yeah, he was hungrier than usual but he wasn't ravenous or anything. He wasn't even gaining weight with how much he was eating. He only started noticing a problem when he tried to go back to how he used to eat. 

 

His stomach would protest so loudly and eventually he collapsed from the need for food. Fives, of course, had quickly scooped him up and put him in bed. He was fed thoroughly and before long he had enough strength to get out if bed. 

 

Black Hat was actually the one to correlate with the increased hunger and what he could read from their offspring. 

 

“He's gaining energy from you as well.” 

 

Flug was kneeling down in front of the cage like crib, watching that jet black cocoon carefully.

 

“How do you know…?”

 

“Spore is attached to both of us. I feel it more due to being Eldritch.”

 

Flug nodded a bit, eyes brightening when the cocoon seemed to slowly pulse. It inflated just slightly before settling. It was nowhere near filling that ribcage in its entirety yet but the strands of black assisted with shape. It was about the size of a heart now, centered in that chest. 

 

“He's been feeding from us both since cocooning himself.” 

 

Black Hat moved closer, resting a hand on Flug's shoulder. He slowly crouched down to examine their spawn. 

 

“So I need to keep eating…”

 

“Of course you need to keep eating. And I need to ravage some souls.” 

 

Flug glanced over at his mate, a thought sprouting up. He'd been wanting to pitch this idea for so long now but it sounded silly. Maybe now since Black Hat needed souls… 

 

“... Can we hijack a plane?” 

 

Black Hat glanced at Flug out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“The passengers souls would be enough for you and I've… I've been wanting to take a plane…” 

 

Black Hat looked back at the cocoon as his mate deflated. Flug knew it was a dumb idea. Yeah, there would be souls there but Black Hat had his own style. He wouldn't settle for something so small. 

 

“I would prefer if one of us remained here with Spore.” 

 

“Atom.”

 

Black Hat shot him a side glare and huffed. Yes, of course the doctor wouldn't drop the names. Spore was far more suitable. 

 

“Perhaps after he hatches we can take a plane. Something for your… birth day? Is that what they're called? Humans don't hatch…”

 

Flug smiled beneath his bag, slipping his arms around his lover. Black Hat really was trying. He was horrible at it, he understood very little about humans, but he tried. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Black Hat huffed and pulled Flug closer. That bag was easily slipped off and he caught his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. It was sloppy, he was no expert on human affections, but Flug responded so beautifully. 

 

\---

 

Flug snuggled closer into Black Hat as consciousness began to greet him. He didn't want to wake up yet and his lover was always so warm in the mornings. He kissed gently over a smooth grey shoulder. Black Hat was lulled out of his resting state by the gentle attentions, turning over to slip his arms around Flug. 

 

The man was pulled in closely, warm nuzzles going from his neck to his chest. Flug sighed out as he was cuddled, taloned hands moving so carefully over his sides and back. 

 

He winced when Black Hat nipped his shoulder, that warm tongue flickering over the drops of blood that came out. Just as he moved to truly bite his lover his entire body tensed up. He hissed out lowly as his talons threatened Flug's back. 

 

Behind them the cocoon pulsated again, growing a small bit larger. Flug was quick to pet down Black Hat's back and give him soft kisses here and there, trying to soothe him. Clearly Atom was taking far more of a toll on Black Hat than himself. It made sense… 

 

“You need to absorb souls.” 

 

Black Hat grit his teeth, snarling lowly into Flug's chest. Once the pulsating stopped he finally started to relax, that snarl turning to a hiss. 

 

“ **_I know_ ** .” 

 

Flug tensed at that demonic tone, feeling his lover's body heating up more and more. He swallowed thickly and pet down Black Hat's upper back. It was clear he was slipping into an early morning bloodlust. 

 

“Can I watch?” 

 

“ **_Get dressed._ ** ”

 

Flug slipped out from beneath Black Hat and went off to get his clothes. Just as he managed to put on his pants his lover couldn't help it anymore. Black Hat's body had started to shift and crack, limbs elongating as he took on a monstrous form. He was hungry and he needed to consume. 

 

Flug turned back just in time to see his lover leap from the bed, said bed slamming against the far wall, and launch out of the window. And of course Flug would be missing yet another beautiful bloodlust. It was probably safer that way. 

 

“Hatbot -73, track Black Hat. Record.” 

 

Flug had plucked up a remote to feed orders to his minions. Well, someone needed to stay here just in case anything happened to Atom. 

 

\---

 

Out in Hattsville, Black Hat had entirely lost himself. Every single human he saw would get skewered on a tendril or talon, their soul ripped from the flesh and consumed. The carcasses would be tossed aside as he moved onto the next. 

 

And of course he caught the attention of the local heroes. One, a solid metal one, was dumb enough to think they were impervious to his attacks. She rushed him, managed to hit him in the ever shifting face, and then his arm was ripped clean off. The metal man was shredded and crushed, soul absorbed.

 

The next hero tried to use plants to restrain him. Massive vines had sprouted from the ground, each one dying the moment it made contact with his flesh. He made easy work of this hero, an alien appendage snapping from his back and stabbing through his middle. The soul was ripped free and devoured, the body oddly turning into a pile of roses. He spat on them. 

 

\---

 

By the time Black Hat had returned home he felt fully rejuvenated. He was full, he was satisfied, and nothing could ruin his mood. 

 

“Hello handsome~”

 

He was wrong. 

 

Black Hat turned to face the disgusting slithery thing, lips slowly creeping down into a grimace. 

 

“ **_What_ ** ?”

 

“I saw you on TV~ I thought you said I could come with next time…” 

 

The woman pouted as she moved in closer. Black Hat leaned away from her, faintly recalling something along those lines. It was something to get her away from him but it seemed she would never distance herself. 

 

“I lied.”

 

Demencia pouted, moving even closer now. She was mere inches away from his face, fluttering her eyes. 

 

“Well now you have to make it up to me.”

 

Black Hat burst out laughing, turning away from her when she lunged for a kiss. He  _ had _ to make it up to her?  **_Him_ ** ?! She was trying to order  **_him_ ** around?! Telling him what he  **_needed_ ** to do?!

 

Oh, this was rich.

 

“On your knees.”

 

The woman gasped as she was given an order. Oh good! Yes, she was finally making progress! She slipped down onto her knees and made sure to scooch in close.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

She did as she was told, though she also opened her mouth wide. Her tongue lolled out and it was clear she knew what was about to happen. Or not. 

 

Black Hat stepped forward and grabbed the base of her ponytail. His other hand grew talons and he chuckled lowly. 

 

“Say Ah~”

 

\---

 

The scream that rang out through the mansion could deafen anyone. Black Hat's roaring laughter was soon to follow but the screaming, that God awful screaming. 

 

Flug was tense as he heard rapid footsteps coming towards his lab. A soft squeak and he was turning to see a very interesting sight. Demencia's hair had been cut entirely off and she was dragging the green ponytail in one hand. 

 

“Fix it!”

 

Flug watched as Black Hat peeped into the doorway and cleared his throat. Oh. Okay then. 

 

“Demencia, I can't fix your hair.”

 

“BLACK HAT SAID HE'D NEVER LOVE ME UNTIL IT'S LONG AGAIN, FIX IT!!!”

 

Flug got an annoyed look and of course Black Hat was snickering at the door. Jackass. 

 

“Demencia, I can't-”

 

The woman lashed forward and grabbed him by the jacket, snarling in his face. 

 

“ **You will** **_never_ ** **prevent our love.** **_Fix. It._ ** ”

 

Flug had the wind knocked out of him at that slam and the snarl came as a surprise. Thankfully he always did keep something on his person to soothe the beast. 

 

She yelped when a syringe was jammed into her side, body slowly relaxing against Flug. She eventually grew limp and he plucked her up. Demencia was deposited onto a medical slab and he huffed. 

 

“Really? Cutting her hair?”

 

Flug looked over to the doorway and Black Hat was gone. Of course. Well, now he needed to tamper with her mind so she wouldn't kill him… and so she wouldn't remember having her hair cut off. She needed that for work. 

 

\---

 

“U-no. I win.”

 

The large Hatbot put down their lone card into a stack and the smaller one threw down theirs. Cambot easily plucked up all of the cards and began to shuffle them. 

 

BigBot looked the little one over and reached out, giving it a soft pat on the helm. 

 

“Next game.”

 

SmallBot pushed his hand off and got up from his sitting position. Cambot finished up sorting and began to deal out the cards again. 

 

“Cheater!”

 

“Cambot is the card dealer. Cheating is impossible.”

 

“Likelihood of cheating increases with stacked scores.”

 

Cambot would roll its optical lense if it could. Instead it got up from its spot and scooped up the cards. 

 

BigBot frowned and watched as Cambot slipped off to go do whatever it was he usually did. He stood up and stepped over to his much smaller counterpart, giving him another pat on the head. 

 

SmallBot finally relented and allowed it, crossing his arms. 

 

“Is oil required?”

 

The big Hatbot removed his hand from the smaller one. SmallBot looked up at him and gave out a huff of static before beginning to roll off towards the lab. That was the only place they were allowed to refuel. 

BigBot followed after, eventually plucking up the smaller one and setting it down just behind his neck. SmallBot didn't complain, having grown to “like” this. 

 

As they made it into the lab Flug was finishing up on his DNA analysis. The results were being printed and he couldn't help but spot the pair. His experiment was going swimmingly. These two were testing out his new artificial intelligence chips and it was perfect. 

 

Some people, some very rich customers, had requested minions that would be able to emote. These two would most likely be those minions. They seemed to be bonding well and it was interesting having them this way. Usually the hatbots just took orders but these two asked for more information. 

 

He might put this AI into more bots. But first he needed to make sure these two were fully operational and loyal. 

 

“Hatbot 982, Hatbot 892.”

 

Both of them looked over at their creator and approached. The small one was removed from its spot and gently placed upon the ground. 

 

“System status. 982 first then 892.”

 

“Fully operational, no errors found. Fuel levels medium. Oil medium low.” 

 

The smaller of the two looked Flug over before speaking up. 

 

“Minor left servo injury, fully operational still. No errors. Fuel level high, oil medium.” 

 

“Give me your servo.”

 

Flug held out his hand and the small Hatbot hesitantly offered out its hand. Flug examined it and easily spotted the misaligned nut inside. He plucked up a few tools, removed the digit, realigned that nut, and reattached it. 

 

“Status?”

 

“Injury repaired. Servo fully operational.” 

 

Flug nodded and looked the big Hatbot over. 

 

Something seemed off with its wrist plating… 

 

“Hatbot 982, give me your servos.”

 

Oh and why did the robot seem nervous? Strange. Flug gently took the left servo and moved the plating aside. Yes there was something foreign in there… 

 

He stepped away and got some tweezers. The small Hatbot was watching this very closely now and the big one seemed even more nervous. 

 

Flug took that servo again and reached beneath the plating. 

 

“An uno card?”

 

“ _ CHEATER _ !!!”

 

892 screeched and whacked his companion hard on the side. 982 grinned uneasily and shrugged. Flug sighed and rolled his eyes. Right, they had to mature first. This was just the AI developing and of course they would act like children. 

 

“Keep foreign materials out of your plating. Go refuel. That means oil too.” 

 

A salute came from them both before the small Hatbot started to pick and prod at the larger one’s seams. Flug knew he would have to do so many repairs to these two before their time to be shipped out. Oh well, it was an interesting experiment. Now, back to those results… 

 

\---

 

“So our DNA is meshed together?” 

 

“Yes, it's a perfect combination. It's honestly incredible. How did you manage to do this?”

 

Black Hat got an annoyed look, raising a brow. 

 

“You think I would keep this information from you?”

 

Flug raised a finger and opened his mouth but that deflated. No. Black Hat wanted to know about their little one and he was positive his mate would fill him in… 

 

“Spore will be a fine abomination… Does your information say anything on how they will appear physically?”

 

Flug shook his head and sighed. 

 

“No, your guess is as good as mine. I hope he looks like you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Black Hat looked from the cocoon back to Flug. Why would he say that? 

 

Flug moved closer and gently took Black Hat's tie in hand. He pulled the creature down and pushed up his bag a bit. 

 

“I can't see him looking like me, so soft… I want him ferocious like you.” 

 

Ah, so that's what this was. Odd topic to get needy over, but Black Hat wasn't complaining. He leaned down to kiss his lover firmly on the lips. Flug pulled that tie harder as hands slipped around his back. 

 

\---

 

“Do you think he could see us?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Black Hat was lying in bed with his hands behind his back. Flug was cuddled up on his chest and watching the cocoon at the other side of the room. 

 

“I don't want him to see…” 

 

“Flug, why would that matter? Besides, I'm positive Spore is dead to the world. All he does is gather nutrients now.”

 

“True…” 

 

Flug sighed and cuddled down into Black Hat's chest. He relaxed when a warm hand began to stroke down his back. 

 

“Rest. I will watch him.” 

 

Flug yawned into Black Hat's chest and nuzzled into him a bit. He never could stay awake for too long after they had a bit of fun. And getting attention like this? Gentle petting? He was out within minutes. 


	6. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty goodness and more robutt shenanigans

Three months had passed since Atom had cocooned himself. His parents had gotten into a sort of rhythm of when they would need to care for themselves better to provide nutrients for the little one. 

 

Flug now had to force himself to eat an actual breakfast, a massive one at that. The energy was always drawn from him in the early morning which really didn't help with him getting out of bed. But, he had work to do and 505 made the best pancakes. He could live. 

 

Black Hat on the other hand had learned his feedings come once a week. Normally it was in the late hours of Wednesday, sometimes Thursday mornings. He would awaken from his rest and do his best not to harm Flug as his energy was drained. 

 

The feeling was so foreign, so absolutely  _ wrong _ . He enjoyed what it meant, that his little one would be strong like him. But at the same time, the feeling of being weakened was beginning to agitate him. Luckily there were more than enough civilians and heroes around the world to assist him in his bloodlust. 

 

Hell, even jumping to alternate dimensions worked. Those souls were interesting and depending upon what was the basis of this realm, well, he could devour so much before leaving. 

 

Like for example, he'd decided to go and explore a unique realm filled with these people made of gemstone and light. It was easy to sneak past them and he found a planet they were conquering. Well, seeing as they were _ clearly _ evil he decided to assist without their knowledge. 

 

So many of the organics of that planet had been consumed and slaughtered in one night. He was curious as to what would happen and, without any real flare, the planet was destroyed. All that work for something so pathetic. It wasn't even a good explosion, the planet was just mined and harvested to make even more soldiers. Pheh. 

 

\---

 

Flug had started frequently sitting in front of the cage. He was doing as he'd done for 505 while he was incubating in that massive container; reading little kids stories, modified of course to be more evil. 

He spoke warmly to the cocoon, usually only doing this after eating. He needed time for his stomach to settle before going back to work and this was perfect. 

 

As he spoke he didn't notice the shift in the cocoon, the melting of one portion. When he did manage to look up a bright Amber eye was watching him from a melted slit. Black ooze was ever shifting inside of the cocoon from what he could see and that gaze was so focused upon him. 

 

Flug stared with wide eyes as his little one slowly blinked, a taloned hand resting against the slit at the side of that cocoon. The hand was shifting and melting, never having a solid shape. 

 

“H-Hi Atom, do you like this story?” 

 

Flug held up the picture of some town people being burned alive by a dragon. Of course the dragon wins in medieval stuff, it would be stupid if it was defeated. 

 

The cocooned child looked the brightly colored image over before his gaze settled back upon Flug. Flug swallowed thickly as the little one’s hand slipped back into the cocoon. That slit began to slowly close up until Atom was entirely hidden once more. 

 

Flug was honestly a good bit shaken by that. That eye was the same color as his own, far more intense, though it was beautiful. And what he'd seen within that swirling mass? Teeth and claws and melting ooze and wow. Their child really was going to take after Black Hat. 

 

He was excited.

 

\---

 

“What do you mean he looked at you?”

 

“Atom cut open the side of his cocoon while I was reading and watched me! He has my eyes, or maybe he has one eye? I couldn't tell if he had more than one but I think he's going to look like you.” 

 

Black Hat huffed and crossed his arms. 

 

“Then if he looks like me  _ I  _ should name him. I choose Spore.” 

 

Flug furrowed his brows. Really? They were  _ still _ fighting over this?! Fine… 

 

“If he looks like me, Atom. But anyways, I saw him! He looked at me through the cocoon, have you ever seen anything like that?”

 

Black Hat hummed as he thought back. 

 

“While I was speaking with him he reached out and took some of my shadows to feed from… his hand was clawed but couldn't keep shape.”

 

Flug stared Black Hat down now. 

 

“And  **_when_ ** did this happen?”

 

Oh that was a tone Black Hat had never heard before. He liked it. 

 

“The day of his cocooning, why?”

 

Flug stared at Black Hat in utter disbelief.

 

“ **And this wasn't important for me to know?!”**

 

Black Hat was drinking in that rage, it was just so beautiful. The taste in the air, the heat off of his lover's form. Everything about Flug being this angry, something so new to him, was intoxicating. 

 

“You would learn soon enough.”

 

Flug slammed his hands down to his sides and bit back a yell of frustration. Instead he huffed, got right in Black Hat's face, and pulled him down by his tie. 

 

“Tell me  **everything** that happens to our child. I can't feel him,  **you** can. He's  **ours** . That means you  **tell me** things. And if you don't stop smiling I'm sleeping somewhere besides our bed for a month.” 

 

Black Hat's grin finally turned to a scowl. Right, anger came with reason and consequences. Stupid humans. 

 

“Fine. I can feel his basic needs and emotions. Earlier I felt warmth and curiosity and now you come to me with this. He liked whatever you were doing. Continue it.”

 

Flug huffed and let go of Black Hat's tie. He crossed his own arms and looked away from his lover. 

 

“What does it feel like? To be able to read him?” 

 

Flug's voice was a bit softer now, that venom gone. Black Hat found the shift a bit odd but he knew how to read his mate. Ugh, even more emotions. 

 

He slipped his arms around Flug and pulled him in closely. The man protested for only a second before relaxing into that warm embrace. 

 

“I normally only feel him while he feeds. It feels like this…” 

 

Black Hat closed his eye and channelled a bit if energy through Flug's body. The man gasped as he felt something so foreign, the equivalent being something similar to one ripping pieces of his soul apart and obliterating it. 

 

After the small demonstration Flug was clinging to Black Hat's coat, panting softly. That was horrible and his lover felt that each time?! He was okay with this?! 

 

“But when I felt him earlier it was this.” 

 

Flug braced himself for another demonstration though this one had no pain. It was a soft, warm feeling. It reminded him of discovering new things on accident, tinkering about mindlessly in his lab. So warm, so pure… So this was why Black Hat was alright with that pain. 

 

“I didn't know it hurt…” 

 

Flug spoke gently against Black Hat's chest, eyes closed. The Eldritch chuckled a bit and stroked down his lover back. Humans and their puny bodies, their pain tolerances…

 

“I feel nothing but discomfort from the energy being removed. Now that I'm properly feeding the draw is nothing.”

 

Flug nodded and looked up at his lover, that bag decently crinkled now. 

 

“So he has your eyes… “

 

“Mmm…”

 

Black Hat reached beneath Flug's bag to gently pet over his cheek. The flesh here was so soft and warm. A bit wet too? Was he leaking again? 

 

“Flug…”

 

“It hurt.”

 

Black Hat let out an obnoxious sigh and pulled Flug in close again. Stupid humans, stupid emotions, stupid mate needing to be comforted because of these stupid emotions. 

 

“Eldritch are powerful beings. You are human. My limits of what can be handled are far superior to anything you can ever imagine. You are human. Your bodies are weak, souls nutritious though they fade with time. The only thing going for your people is sheer determination though even that can be broken.” 

 

Flug tensed as his bag was slipped off, a taloned hand beginning to play with his blond hair puff. He loved the scratching and petting, it always soothed him. 

 

“I'm going to die eventually…” 

 

Flug's voice was so soft. He'd been thinking about this for so long and now that he had a child, would he even be able to watch Atom grow? Would Atom hatch in his lifetime? Would he see his little one become an adult or on his deathbed would Atom be a toddler? Maybe even trapped in this cocoon still.

 

Black Hat's eye narrowed on Flug and he gripped the man's hair, forcing his head backwards. He hissed at the slight pain but that look he was getting had his blood running cold. 

 

“You are  **my** mate. You die when I decide. Your soul belongs to me.”

 

“But that's my soul! My body can still age and-ah!”

 

Black Hat snarled as he increased his grip, pulling a few strands of hair out. He moved in close, looking Flug directly in the eyes. 

 

“I’m not an idiot, Flug. I am still preparing my plans for you.”

 

The man shivered at that, swallowing thickly. 

 

“You will live as long as I decide. Besides, with your soul I can always create a new body.”

 

“Wh-What about my memories?” 

 

“Easily moved to a new form.” 

 

Black Hat released that harsh grip and pulled Flug against his chest again. The man slowly slipped his arms around Black Hat, not sure how to feel. 

 

“I do this because I…. The word… the strong emotion word.”

 

“Love?”

 

Black Hat took in a large inhale and sighed it out. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“... Why is it so hard to say it then?”

 

Black Hat simply released Flug, stepping away from him. Fine. If his attempts weren't good enough, if this blasted  _ pain _ he felt wasn't good enough. So be it. He could be alone for a few hours. 

 

Before Flug could even try anything Black Hat was leaving the bedroom. Flug bit his bottom lip as tears welled up. Why did he say that? Why couldn't Black Hat say he loved him? Why was this relationship so weird? He loved Black Hat so much but it was hard sometimes. So hard. 

 

\---

 

Elsewhere in the mansion, two troublemakers were having a bit of fun assisting with chores. They'd been tasked with helping 505 clean and so they were doing so… in an interesting way. 

 

982 had 892 on his back as per usual though it seemed the smaller one would prefer sleep mode over actually working. 982 was fine with this, well, other than the oral oil leak 892 always had. 

 

So, in retaliation, he decided to place 892 in a very high location with the assistance of duct tape. Of course the area around 892 was cleaned and dusted, maybe even Cambot was alerted of the situation. 

 

It took three hours before a binary screech rang out through the hall. 892, rationally, had a fear of heights. It came with the new self preservation programming and 982 was getting a kick out of it. He hadn't discovered his own fears yet but oh well, this was fun. 

 

505 easily heard the yelling and rushed back down the already cleaned hall. The drops of oil on the floor caught his attention and he quickly started wiping that up. Ugh, nasty robots and their messes. 

 

“Assistance is required! Assistance is required!”

 

This, easily enough, translated quite nicely to “GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!”.

 

The bear finally looked up, gasping at the sight of that poor robot trapped on the ceiling. He plucked up his broom and began to gently try and ease the other loose. It wasn't effective at all. 

 

“Baw!”

 

Fives stared up at the robot until an idea hit him. He knew a way to get this guy down! The bear rushed off, leaving 892 to his own devices. The poor thing was beginning to overheat with stress, arms entirely trapped beneath the sticky binds. He wanted to get down and he was going to slaughter 982 if he did this. 

 

Fives returned a few minutes later with a familiar silver and green orb. It was best not to ask how they managed to get this back. 

 

He looked up at the robot and stuck his tongue out. Okay, so it was this button. A quick poke and all gravity was lost in the immediate area. Fives jumped from his spot and managed to grab onto Hatbot’s wheel.

 

The robot squealed at the touch because how  _ dare _ anyone touch him. Fives steadied himself and easily ripped the mass of duct tape off. He pulled the robot into a warm hug and pressed the button. 

 

892 screeched as they both fell to the ground, Fives also screaming. Luckily the robot landed on the bear's soft stomach. He immediately got up and wheeled off. Fives could take care of this mess himself, 892 needed some time to himself. 

 

Fives huffed and slowly got up from his spot. He went to scratch his back and squeaked. Oh no. He landed on the duct tape. 

 

\---

 

The hours passed and Flug found himself finally ready to turn in for the night. He was still hurt over this morning though he knew Black Hat loved him. He was just being over emotional. It was always his fault anyways. Like Black Hat always said “stupid humans and their infuriating emotions”. It sounded about right. 

 

He opened the door to the bedroom, not even caring to look towards the cocoon or his lover hunched down before it. He went off to their restroom to freshen up before passing out in bed. 

 

The shower was long as usual, the man needing time to scrub the lab off and relax. When he finally came out the scene hadn't changed much. Black Hat was still watching the cocoon though he had his pet with him. 

 

Flug sighed and slipped off into bed, curling up beneath the sheets. Stupid human emotions… 

 

When he woke in the morning he expected to at least have Black Hat beside him. Maybe not cuddling him, but beside him. Instead the bed was empty. He frowned at this realization and sat up from his spot.

 

A quick stretch had countless bones popping, a long yawn filling the room. He rubbed a bit if sleep from his eyes, easily spotting Black Hat. He was still crouched in front of the cocoon, silent and holding that dumb snake. The snake was clearly asleep but Black Hat, well, he looked more like a statue. 

 

Flug bit his bottom lip as he realized something needed to be said. Black Hat wasn't good with emotions, he never understood them correctly. And now he was just frozen watching their child. 

 

Flug slipped from the bed and slowly approached Black Hat. He took a seat beside his lover, hesitantly leaning against him. He ignored the soft rattling from Lil Jack. The snake had already bitten him before. It hurt, and yes it was venomous, but the brightly colored hybrid was harmless towards him. Black Hat made sure of it. 

 

Black Hat didn't respond to the soft touch, his gaze locked upon the cocoon. His body may be here though his consciousness was elsewhere. He was seeking answers, doing his damnedest to understand both human and Eldritch emotion. 

 

Allowing his consciousness to travel through dimensions, to slip off into one of the realms containing his own kind, was madness. Yet here he was, doing it out of  **_love_ ** . A pathetic emotion. It allowed someone to become so vulnerable. If the object of one's affections ever was harmed, ever held for ransom, then they would be helpless. Either do what the captor wants or risk one's possession to come to harm or far worse. 

 

Spore was the perfect example of Black Hat's weakness. He had allowed himself far too close to his human. He loved him, he loved Flug so terribly much. His soul was kept so close, he was learning human customs, and now he had created something because of these emotions. And Flug had to ask him why it was so hard to say that stupid word. 

 

He didn't  **_love_ ** Flug. Love couldn't even begin to describe how he felt towards the human. It was unsuitable, disgusting in its attempts to explain his emotions. Yet Flug wanted that word so badly, he needed it. Black Hat would never speak of such lies. He'd murmured in his native tongue proclamations of devotion, allowing his true emotions out, but Flug just couldn't understand. 

 

So here he was, wondering endlessly through dimension after dimension searching for answers. He'd easily found information on his own kind but humans were far more difficult. 

 

\---

 

Seven days were spent in front of Spore’s cocoon in that hunched position. Sometime during this Lil Jack had slithered off to go find food for itself. Flug did his best to keep calm but the way his lover was just so frozen and unresponsive, it was terrifying. 

 

So when he finally came back to the bedroom and Black Hat wasn't in that crouched position, instead standing and staring down at their child, Flug rushed in. 

 

He hugged his lover tightly, burying his face into Black Hat's chest. The bag wasn't even removed as tears started flowing freely, the man apologizing profusely for being so stupid. He repeatedly said he knows Black Hat loves him, that's why they had a kid, that's why they're mates. The man just couldn't stop babbling and sobbing, having missed Black Hat terribly.

 

Black Hat simply looked down at his mate. Apparently he'd been gone for some time. Of course Flug would react like this, human emotions and what not. He slipped his arms around Flug after a bit if sobbing, his gaze remaining on their child. 

 

“... I don't love you.” 

 

Flug's entire body went stiff at that. He held his breath as the words stabbed into him like a knife. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, everything had just been crushed before him. 

 

“My kind do not love. We feel something far stronger.” 

 

Flug's breath came out trembling as Black Hat continued, a rising break down slowly being averted. He swallowed thickly as he trembled against his lover. 

 

“I have been trying for years to decide how best to explain what I feel. Words cannot suffice. Love is a disgusting parody of how I feel. I do not love you. I refuse to lie, to settle for describing these emotions so simply.” 

 

He huffed and finally looked down at Flug. He began stroking down the man's back as he thought over how best to express this. 

 

“My kind cannot reproduce properly without becoming one with our mates. We give ourselves entirely to them, losing who we are to take on a new role-a new state of being.”

 

He wasn't sure if he was even explaining it in a way Flug could understand. 

 

“I am devoted to you, I am yours. And in return you have given yourself to me. I admit it has taken time for me to fully submit to these emotions, to allow you this power over me.”

 

He sighed and looked back over to the cocoon. 

 

“... Atom is evidence of our devotion. We are one. I am yours. You are mine. We created this.” 

 

Flug was silent as he tried to take all of this in. Black Hat was such a strange thing, so hard to understand. And here he was explaining just how much he truly loved Flug. And love wasn't even a word strong enough to describe it by Black Hat's standards. 

 

He sniffled after a bit and slowly looked up to meet Black Hat's gaze. The bag was removed and soaked cheeks were gently stroked over. Black Hat moved in to softly nuzzle into those cheeks, his tongue flickering out to lap up the tears. 

 

“Does it hurt when I say I love you…?” 

 

Flug was overthinking this as per usual. Black Hat paused his nuzzling and huffed. 

 

“I know your true emotions. Continue to proclaim your affections as you please. Your words cannot hurt me.” 

 

He went back to his gentle attentions and Flug shut his eyes. Black Hat loved him so much… 

 

Wait. 

 

“We're naming him Atom?”

 

Black Hat paused again, that gentle gaze turning to a glare. 

 

“You called him Atom, didn't you?”

 

“This argument is long overdue to end…” 

 

Flug beamed and hugged Black Hat tightly around the neck, giving his lover a few warm kisses between his sniffles. 

 

Black Hat let out a very long sigh. He really did not understand human emotions. 


	7. Yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Examples why authors are evil: 
> 
> The following is an example of why authors are evil. Period. No questions asked.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Cobolt, here are your specially made HatBot units. Artificial intelligence like you asked along with those special modifications requested in the beginning.” 

 

Flug was standing tall beside his creations, happily showing them off to the emotionless being in the room. Was it man? Was it woman? Was it even human? No idea, it didn't matter. Just a seven foot tall being made entirely of solid sapphire was standing in the room and he seemed curious. 

 

“And here's the remote for altering the amount of aggression and what mode you would like them to be in.” 

 

Flug handed it over and the villain gently took it. He looked through the options, finding amusement in the settings. Someone was creative. He looked the two robots over, placing the remote within his suit? His body? It opened up and inside was even more crystal where he put the thing. 

 

Flug swallowed thickly as he looked his creations over. They still obeyed  _ him _ of course but he needed to transfer ownership to Cobolt… 

 

“Company policy is payment before I transfer obedience to you.” 

 

Cobolt held out his hand before Flug, the crystals shining brightly. And then they began to shimmer, shifting and growing in his palm. A bright silver stone began to rise up. Hints of blue sparkled within it here and there and once a sizeable glob was in his hands it began to contort. 

 

It twisted and colors shifted until a very familiar sight was just before Flug's face. The man's eyes lit up as he stared down the simplified replica of the plane on his shirt crashing. And he knew, oh how he knew, that this villain had made the sculpture entirely out of solid diamond. 

 

“A tip.” 

 

Flug hesitantly took the heavy thing, eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what he'd just been given. The villain held his hand over one of the many tables in the lab and began to deposit sizeable gemstones onto it. A few were jet black and in the shape of top hats, a solid red line going through the appropriate spot. A bit of a joke he had going but they were easy to make. 

 

“Will this suffice?”

 

Flug was too lost eyeballing his new prize to even look back at the villain. 

 

“Uhuh…”

 

“And now you will transfer obedience.”

 

“Huh-oh right um. Hatbot 892 Hatbot 982 protocol 7-99-qr-z. Reset obedience, realign to Cobolt.” 

 

Both robots went rigid, optics going white. They refocused after a few seconds on Cobolt and the villain looked them over. 

 

“I’m renaming you both. You will be George.” 

 

He pointed at the big robot. 

 

“And you will be James.” 

 

Both robots tensed up at that, taking in the information. 

 

“To get them to act freely, activate Free Will mode.” 

 

Flug hummed happily as he looked his “tip” over. Oh this villain was always so nice to him. A nasty, diabolical being, but the way he threw away his money- it was fantastic! And he  _ made _ his own money! 

 

“Activate Free Will Mode. George, James, follow me.” 

 

Cobolt turned on heel and began to exit the lab. There was always a pre-approved path for the visitors to take getting to the lab. The penalty was always death if one were to stray off. Just as he made it to the door a roar erupted from upstairs. 

 

He paused in his walking, glancing back. Flug was buckled over himself and gripping at his chest, clearly struggling to breathe. Cobolt slowly turned around and began approaching the scientist. 

 

“George, James, wait at the approved exit.”

 

Both robots did as they were told though they were now mumbling to one another on what just happened. 

 

Cobolt paused in front of the man and slowly knelt down in front of him. Grabbing at one's chest was a clear sign of a heart attack though Flug was young… 

 

“Where is the pain?”

 

“N-Nowhere. Get out.” 

 

Cobolt gently plucked up one of Flug's wrists and began to count his heartbeats. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Analyzing your symptoms.” 

 

Flug grit his teeth as another wave of agony rang through him, yet another unholy screech ringing out through the mansion. Something was wrong, it  _ had _ to be wrong. For both of them to be reacting like this-

 

“Atom.”

 

Cobolt paused, looking Flug in the face. A name? Before he could say anything Flug was forcing himself to stand, hurrying off somewhere in the house. And now Cobolt was left alone. All alone and surrounded by so much wonderful technology, unguarded blueprints… 

 

But he had more than enough now. He had a name. Whoever this “Atom” was he could hurt both Black Hat and his scientist. Perhaps this was an experiment gone wrong… Well, whatever it was, he knew it would be useful.

 

\---

 

“Black Hat, what's going on?!”

 

Flug burst into the bedroom and saw his lover curled up beside the bed in pain. He was holding himself closely, body having lost so much shape. Mouths and eyes were sprouting everywhere over his suit and body. He couldn't control himself. 

 

Another wave of agony came over them both and Flug collapsed to the floor. He gasped, the air around him feeling so thick. His chest hurt and he couldn't stop tears from beginning to flow. Black Hat let out another roar of agony, body trembling and contorting as he slipped beneath the bed. He wanted it to stop. He  **_needed_ ** it to stop. It was too much. It was internal, it was external, it was every single part of him being violated. 

 

He ran his claws down the floorboards as the pain started to subside. He knew another wave was coming. He knew it was going to be more agony. The hole he ripped open grew in size until he could finally slip through. 

 

Flug panted on the ground as he watched that bright green fade away to black. He trembled in his spot, slowly looking over towards Atom. The cocoon had doubled in size from this morning. No longer was it the size of a simple lung, no, now it filled the entirety of that chest. The bones were even cracked with how big the cocoon was. 

 

Flug tried to even his breathing, managing to take in a breath before a final wave of agony flowed through him. He curled into the fetal position, the pain nothing compared to that glimpse Black Hat had showed him months ago. This was pure torture, pure agony. 

 

It slowly faded from his bones as tears streamed down his face. A final look at the cocoon and the ribs were now splintered. Whatever had just happened, whatever energy surge this thing needed, he hoped that would be the last. 

 

\---

 

Flug remained curled up on the floor for about an hour before a very unwelcome visitor popped in. Demencia knew she wasn't allowed here. She knew it was playing with fire, but she didn't care. She slipped in through the wide open door, entirely ignoring Flug.

 

Her attention went straight to the strange black thing in a cage. She stepped over Flug and crouched down right in front of the steaming mess. It smelled funny, kinda like Black Hat while also smelling like Flug's feet. 

 

“Get… out…” 

 

Dem hummed at that, quickly looking down at a very weak Flug. He didn't look too good but he was being mean as per usual… 

 

“Nah. What's this? Can I eat it?”

 

“Get… Out.” 

 

Flug did his best to make his voice more demanding though his strength wasn't here now. He breathed heavily after ordering her, trying his hardest to move his body. He couldn't even lift himself up. He was struggling to move his arms. 

 

“Can't make me if you can't move~ Sooo, what is it? Did Black Hat make it? Is it a demon?” 

 

Demencia easily spotted the keys beside the cage and plucked them up. 

 

“Don't.”

 

Flug's voice got more desperate now, fear beginning to rise up. Whatever she could do to his child, whatever horrible things she could do to him, he couldn't prevent. 

 

“Please.”

 

Demencia entirely ignored him as she unlocked the cage. The top was thrust open, keys tossed aside. She stuck out her tongue as she reached in ever so slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with Flug while doing it. And oh was he crying? This  **_was_ ** a house of evil~ It was best not to get attached to anything.

 

She poked the hard cocoon firmly with her finger, smirking over at Flug. And then she was leaning over the cage and reaching in with both hands. 

 

“Whoah, are those ribs? Nice…”

 

She easily hefted the cocoon out of its cage for a closer examination. She turned the thing left then right, all the while Flug was struggling so hard to move, to get a blaster, to do anything. His pleas fell on uncaring ears as she continued her taunting examination. 

 

She giggled at how desperate Flug was getting. It was so pathetic. Her giggling melted off into a soft hum as the cocoon she was holding started to drip ooze. She raised a brow at this, leaning in close to give it a sniff. 

 

A massive mouth formed from the blackness, razor sharp fangs clamping down just before her face. The woman screamed as she tossed the thing in the air. Flug watched helplessly as the cocoon soared through the air. His heart sank as the cocoon, his child, slammed down on the ground mere inches from his face. Ooze and black shards littered the floor around him, a few drops having splattered onto his clothes.

 

Tears started flowing freely now as he sobbed, somehow managing to curl into himself. He couldn't believe what just happened. Demencia just killed their child. He watched her do it, he couldn't stop her. Their little Atom was gone, nothing more than a pile of ooze in front of his face.

 

Demencia could see the pure heartbreak on Flug and couldn't help but be somewhat curious. Whatever this was it had to be important to him for that reaction. He was actually crying over it oh and now he was unconscious. Oh well, it was dead. No big deal, he could make another one. 

 

She shrugged and exited the room, making sure to close the door behind herself. There wasn't any need to keep it open. She didn't want to see him sobbing on the floor anyways. And if he got in trouble for being in Black Hat's room that was a bonus! He needed a good beating, it'd been a few months since Black Hat did anything to him... 


	8. Atom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c

\---

 

Flug slowly came to after a few hours. He gasped when consciousness hit him, energy somehow back. He sat straight up from his spot, scrambling to get out if the covers. He didn't know when he'd been moved to the bed but he had to look at what happened to Atom. He had to see.

 

He had to **_seek revenge_ ** .

 

Flug managed to get untangled after a bit, scrambling over to where Atom had been dropped. The floorboards were stained in black though nothing else remained. Tears welled up as he looked the splat over. His child was dead. Their child was dead and it was all his fault.

 

Flug slammed his fists onto the ground, those tears starting up again. He gasped and sobbed as realization fully went through him. Their child truly was gone. He'd been so excited, they'd both been so excited. And now… 

 

“Flug, what are you doing?”

 

Black Hat's calm voice behind him had Flug going even more rigid. He didn't know. Maybe he was in denial or something but he didn't know. 

 

“I c-couldn-n’t prot-t-tect him-m-m!” 

 

Flug struggled to get the words out, curling into himself even more. This was all his fault. Their child was dead because of him. He did this… he did this… 

 

“What are you even talking about? Get up. Atom wants you.” 

 

Flug froze at that. What? Atom wanted him? How…? He slowly looked over his shoulder, tears clouding his vision. A few blinks and he was able to see his lover holding something in a luxury towel. 

 

“He's alive…”

 

Black Hat raised a brow, readjusting his hold on the little one in his arms. 

 

“Yes, why wouldn't he be?”

 

“D-Dem-mencia dro-opped h-him…”

 

Flug slowly got to his feet. He could see whatever Black Hat was holding move and hope was rising up. He slowly approached the two and what he saw had even more tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Atom is a more suitable name. He looks just like you.”

 

Flug couldn't help but stare down at the little one. He was bigger than a newborn, more along the lines of a toddler honestly. He had bright blond hair, little freckles on his face, a slightly upturned little nose, eyebrows too big for his face, everything was perfect. Their little Atom was alive and adorable and he looked just like Flug. 

 

Atom looked over at his human creator and blinked a few times. Those eyebrows moved a bit as he took in the sight of Flug without his bag. Flug smiled down at his child, so thankful that he was alright. 

 

“I found him curled up beside you while you were unconscious. He has teeth, he doesn't make noise, though he is intelligent. I just finished washing the last of his cocoon off.” 

 

Flug slowly reached out to take Atom from Black Hat's careful hold. It was clear he was reluctant to hand the little one over but he did. Flug cradled Atom closely, sniffling a bit as he took in everything he could about their child. 

 

“He's… He looks so human…” 

 

“A wonderful disguise for such a powerful being. Now, what did you say about Demencia  **_dropping_ ** him?”

 

Flug moved his hand to allow Atom access to his fingers for examination. The little one immediately grabbed them, his little hands already close to his face. They squeezed and squished before bringing the finger up to his mouth. Row upon row of razor sharp teeth revealed themselves as that finger was brought in.

 

Flug was too shocked to even react and thankfully Atom only wanted to suckle on the finger. 

 

“Sh-She came in… she opened his cage and… and she dropped him…” 

 

Black Hat watched the two for only five seconds before he was bolting out the door. Flug heard the horrific popping and schlorping of bone and flesh as it shifted into whatever abomination his lover had chosen. Black Hat could have at her first, he could wait. Right now he needed to find a pacifier for Atom. 

 

\---

 

It was easy enough finding some clothes that would fit Atom. What wasn't easy was trying to figure out what was and wasn't human on their child. Obviously those teeth weren't human and those eyebrows could have been taken directly off of Black Hat's face, but everything else looked normal. 

 

Black Hat seemed proud even if Atom wasn't a screeching little abomination anymore. The kid honestly hadn't made a single sound. It was a bit concerning for Flug but Black Hat said their little one was just quiet. He didn't need to make noises. 

 

And that was emphasized when the child sent out some sort of message conveying hunger. It was entirely mental and took Flug by surprise. Black Hat seemed even more proud by it. Well, the examination and what not could continue after their little one had something to eat. 

 

And, if what Flug felt from that mental blast was right, Atom wanted what Flug seemed to eat most. 

 

“Pancakes. You're feeding our child  _ pancakes _ for his first meal.”

 

“That's what he wanted…” 

 

Flug finished putting a little bib on Atom and put a small amount if syrup on the pancakes. Their child wanted this and he  _ was _ part Eldritch. He had the teeth to chew it so… 

 

“Open wide, here comes the plane!”

 

Black Hat rolled his eye as Flug moved a blunted fork to Atom's mouth. The child did indeed open wide, far wider than any child should ever be able to open their mouth. Flug's expression dropped a bit at the gaping maw that was now the entirety of his child's face. He put the fork in and tensed when the jaws clamped down, Atom taking on a normal appearance now. 

 

Flug pulled the end of the spoon away, swallowing thickly. Alright, someone could understand English. Maybe all those books were good… 

 

“Ptu”

 

Atom made his first sound by spitting out the blunted fork. It landed beside his pancakes and the child looked up at Flug expectantly. A snap and the fork was repaired. Flug glanced at Black hat then back at Atom. Okay, time for attempt two.

 

“Open wide, the plane’s coming in again~”

 

Flug picked up more pancakes and moved the fork to Atom's mouth. This time he didn't open as wide but he downed the bite of pancakes in one go. And now the fork was able to be pulled out without damage. 

 

“Smart…”

 

“He is yours.”

 

Flug beamed at that and scooped up some more pancakes. Atom opened up for yet another plane but before Flug could pull it away he took hold of the man's wrist. 

 

Flug furrowed his brows as his little one slowly moved his hand away then down to the pancakes. What was he doing? Oh well a small bit of pressure down had Flug scooping up more pancakes.

 

Wait was he learning how to use a fork already? Was he  _ that  _ smart?! 

 

Flug allowed Atom to guide his hand back to his mouth, the realization hitting him hard. Their son wasn't human, he could probably read minds, and he most definitely was not a newborn. Eldritch were strange…

 

“I'm going to put this down so you can try.”

 

Flug put the fork down beside the pancakes and Atom looked it over. He plucked it up in his right hand and moved it to his left. He reached out and tried to mimic Flug's cutting though the plate split in two at the force their child used. 

 

Black Hat grinned broadly at the destruction. Another snap and the plate was mended. 

 

“He's so strong…”

 

“He’s half Eldritch, of course he would be strong.”

 

Black Hat moved forward and gently guided the little one’s hand to  _ properly _ hold the fork. Atom looked that over for a few seconds, curious as to why holding it with all of his fingers wasn't good while holding it with a few was. 

 

Black Hat guided that little hand to cut up some pancakes and guided it back towards Atom's mouth. He released the little one after that and Atom did his best to mimic what he'd just done, but without assistance.

 

Flug was just watching with wide eyes as their child successfully used a fork when he hadn't even been born for, what, an entire day? He just hatched and he could do all of this?! Wait, could he walk?

 

“... Did he walk yet?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“I want to see him walk.”

 

“... That's a human thing isn't it?”

 

“Yeah, a baby's first steps are really important…” 

 

Black Hat mentally made note of that and watched as Atom continued on with the food. Before long he got bored of the fork and set it aside. The plate was picked up and the pancakes all flopped into a massive mouth, syrup splattering here and there. 

 

Black Hat snickered a bit while Flug just stared. Just like Black Hat… he could only act human for so long before doing  _ something _ .

 

“... He needs another bath.”

 

Black Hat, yet again, snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. Atom had been playing with the stickiness on his face and paused when he felt a lack of it. Oddly enough their child hadn't been making many facial expressions. No smiles, no frowns, just big eyes always watching and absorbing information. Those eyebrows did twitch though.

 

“Or not.”

 

Black Hat gently scooped their little one up and removed that pesky bib. It was tossed next to the plate and he started walking off. Flug was quick to follow, not wanting Atom out of his sight for even a minute. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Nursery.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“You constantly spoke of hand eye coordination games along with other things, we have all of those items. While he's in here he may walk as well.”

 

Flug have a lopsided grin beneath his bag. Black Hat really had been paying attention to him. 

 

“I hope he does…”

 

“He should.”

 

It didn't take long to get to the nursery and once inside Atom was gently set down next to some very colorful toys. Like a moth to a flame he immediately reached out to begin playing with them. He found a toy that consisted of multiple shapes on a wire he needed to move to the other side. It served no purpose but moving the shapes back and forth was fun. 

 

And then he was twirling the spinning things right beside that. He only did this for a few seconds before growing bored. A few feet away Flug was sitting down and debating upon taking his bag off. He was around his child, Demencia was probably dead, and Black Hat loved his face. 

 

He reached up and removed his bag, setting his goggles down on top of it. He placed that beside himself and looked back towards Atom. 

 

Black Hat was now sitting next to their little one and showing off some interesting bits of magic. Shadow manipulation in the palm of his hand, manifesting things, making them disappear. Atom was reaching out to touch each thing as it was made, actually touching a few before they disappeared. 

 

Flug honestly wasn't too sure how he felt about Black Hat showing that off so quickly but their child wasn't human and was incredibly intelligent. 

 

“Let's see if you can make anything.”

 

Black Hat gently took Atom's hands in his own and pressed them together. When he separated them he made sure to allow Atom to feel just where the power was coming from and how he could access it. And what was made between these evil little hands?

 

“A dragon?”

 

Atom stared at the little shadow thing Black Hat helped him make before it faded away. He took his hands back and repeated what Black Hat did though only a small ball of shadow was made. It disappeared into smoke and he tried again with the same result.

 

“Atom, can you come over here?”

 

Atom looked over at Flug when he spoke, eyebrows twitching a bit as he stared at Flug's face. Black Hat gently assisted their little one to his feet and allowed him to feel his own weight. Atom looked down at the ground, moving a leg a bit before going back to standing. Black Hat gently guided him forward and both feet moved. 

 

“Ah-ah, one foot at a time.” 

 

A black tendril gently coiled around the little one’s feet to guide him in how to properly walk. One foot at a time, one behind the other. A few steps like this and he allowed the shadows to disappear. 

 

He waited until Atom was standing still before slowly releasing him. The child looked from Black Hat down to his feet before doing as the shadows had done. He managed one successful step before Flug lurched forward to catch him. 

 

“Whoah, good try.”

 

Atom stared at Flug as he was picked up and set upon his lap. He continued staring as Flug tried to give him another toy to play with. Instead of taking the toy he took Flug's hands. He guided them together like Black Hat had done to him but when he pulled them apart there was nothing. When he tried again Flug gave a little giggle. 

 

“I can't do that, I'm human. Papi can. He's an Eldritch, a big strong being with lots and lots of power.” 

 

Black Hat raised a brow. Papi? Then what would Flug be? Papá? 

 

Atom looked down at Flug's hands again, beginning to examine them now. He was human… 

 

The child moved in his spot and looked up at Flug. He blinked a few times before reaching up and gently touching his Papá’s face. Flug watched that little hand as best he could. Atom put his other hand on his own face as he touched over what Flug had. Was he comparing things? Was he really that smart?

 

A little tug on his nose had Atom finally showing some emotion, a little smile. Flug beamed at seeing that and was very relieved. Their little one was responsive. He knew some human stuff or was he learning it? Well whatever it was Atom was an amazing little thing that was now trying to pull his ear off. 

 

“Ow, ow, not so hard. Gentle. Papá isn't as strong as Papi. I break.” 

 

Atom released Flug's ear and instead moved to begin poking at his hair. It felt the same here too. But when he moved to Flug's eyebrows he winced at touching his own. Sensitive. 

 

“Hey, hey, careful. It's best not to touch those…” 

 

Atom settled back down in his spot and entirely ignored that bit of advice. Instead he ran his hands ever so gently down the long eyebrows sticking out of his face. They could be considered eyebrows anyways, they were more like antennas honestly.

 

Black Hat moved closer to watch as Atom explored. And then he had a little one climbing into his lap to do the same exact thing he did to Flug. Except this time there was far less the same. He gently felt over his Papi's face and found the skin was far smoother than Flug's and his own. He trailed it over to where ears were and found only a slight crease which his finger wouldn't fit inside of.

 

That little hand trailed over until pausing at that monocle. He poked at the glass and gently took hold of it. The monocle was removed and behind it was a closed eye. Atom tried to put the monocle back and Black Hat made sure it was properly in place.

 

He reached up to touch those antennas, said antennas flicking away from those wondering fingers. He stopped when he remembered how bad it felt and moved down to push at Black Hat's lips instead. His Papi opened his mouth and Atom didn't hesitate to poke over the sharp fangs inside, his other hand doing the same in his own mouth. 

 

Once he was satisfied he took his hands out and snuggled close to Black Hat. His eyes shut and he was out in a matter of moments. 

 

“He's brilliant…”

 

Flug spoke softly, gently petting down Atom's hair and upper back. 

 

“Why did you decide for him to call me Papi?”

 

Flug grinned a bit and moved in to steal a kiss. He slowly pulled back, Black Hat trailing after to return the affections. 

 

“You disgust me.”

 

Flug giggled a bit as he was pulled in closer, sighing out as he relaxed against his lover. He had the perfect life.


	9. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises.
> 
> (Slightly inappropriate talk but nothing bad actually happens)

“Good morning, may I speak with Cobolt please?”

 

Flug sometimes hated company policy but a quality check was always in order. If there was anything he needed to improve upon or fix, well, the warranty was already expired but they could pay to have it fixed. 

 

“... Who zhe fuck is zhis?”

 

Flug reeled back from the phone a bit at that heavily accented voice. Oh my, that definitely did not sound like Cobolt. 

 

“Dr.Flug Slys from the Black Hat Organization, may I speak with Cobolt?”

 

Flug was leaning back in his chair as he made the call, carefully balancing and rocking on its two back legs. He honestly didn't care if he got ahold of Cobolt but he made the call to a number provided. He raised a brow when the man spoke in another language to someone on his end. And then he heard it being passed to another person. 

 

“Hellur~ Who dis?”

 

And the old guy didn't even relay the information. 

 

“Hello, I'm Dr.Flug Slys from the Black Hat Organization and I need to speak with Cobolt.” 

 

Flug repeated himself and brought a coffee mug to his lips. Delicious caffeinated warmth.

 

“Cobolt's not available right now, can I take a message?”

 

“Who am I speaking with?”

 

“Lightning Bolt.”

 

“ _ Motherfucker _ ”

 

Flug raised a brow when he heard the initial speaker curse in the background. It was definitely loud enough to warrant a snap. Did he call at a bad time?

 

“Vait, vait, so he gave our  _ house _ number for zhis?!”

 

“Shut up, I'm on the phone!”

 

Flug was honestly amused but he had many more people to call after this and time was precious around here. Black Hat still had those horrid deadlines and now that they both had a little one…

 

“I can take a message for him. So, have a recall of the robots or something? I like them.” 

 

“That's actually what I'm calling about. Are they following their programming and functioning properly?”

 

There was a pause before the guy started talking again. 

 

“Yeah, working perfect. Cobolt doesn't complain. Neither does Tye… they help around the house a lot…” 

 

Flug leaned forward and scribbled down that information. So the household was satisfied with their purchase. Good. 

 

“How likely would you be to purchase more?”

 

“Very” 

 

“Go away, on the phone, no talkie talkie for you!”

 

Flug was beginning to wonder if he should continue this call and have some fun or move onto the next. It wasn't every day he spoke to incompetent lackies like this. Maybe he could get them to buy some more or give out vital information.

 

“We have many things in our catalog if you would like to look. It varies from small diabolical weapons to items of mass destruction.”

 

“Tempting… got any sex toys?”

 

Flug froze in his spot. 

 

“What?”

 

“You know, maybe something to attach to the robots or I dunno something that's fun in bed?”

 

Flug blinked slowly and lowered his chair to the ground. Never in all of his calls… 

 

“Sir, this isn't that kind of company…” 

 

“Damn. Would it void the warranty if I made something for the big bot?”

 

“Yes, it would. Very much so.”

 

Flug was biting the inside of his cheek as he listened to this buffoon. This had to be a prank. Someone couldn't blatantly be this lewd and stupid. It wasn't possible. He heard something scrape over the microphone and a familiar voice finally answered the phone. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Flug was highly relieved that Cobolt was finally on the line. He was tired of speaking to incompetent people. He hated when they were lewd. 

 

“Hi, this is Dr.Flug Slys from the Black Hat Organization. I'm calling to see if you're satisfied with your recent purchase.”

 

Cobolt could be heard making a small click with his mouth and then there was the soft sound of his steps as he went off for a different location of the alleged home. 

 

“I'm satisfied.”

 

“Good, now is there anything you would like added or modified with the Hatbots?”

 

Cobolt went silent for a few seconds. 

 

“Nothing I can think of. They obey me, they do everything I asked. Adding more commands is simple. I'm satisfied.”

 

“Good, and how likely are you to buy from us again?”

 

“Now that is a good question, Doctor. It depends upon my next visit ending with you doubled over in agony again. Or was that a one time thing?”

 

Flug felt uneasy all of a sudden. Right, he'd done that. 

 

“It shouldn't happen again.” 

 

“And it sounded like Black Hat was in pain as well…”

 

Flug went quiet for a bit as that sank in. Cobolt had been there when they were both vulnerable. He could have done so much and instead he left. Flug had watched the security cameras, he saw Cobolt glance around the room before leaving. He didn't do anything against Black Hat yet here he was saying these things as if he knew something. 

 

Wait, did he?

 

“He was doing yoga if I remember correctly.”

 

“He doesn't seem like the type, but good for him.”

 

Cobolt's tone picked up a bit and he honestly seemed happy about it. The guy was a fantastic actor when one got him talking it seemed. 

 

“So, do you have anything in mind for a purchase?” 

 

“Let me see… I still have a catalog on my desk.” 

 

Flug brought his coffee up for another sip as he waited for the man's response. 

 

“The  _ Atom _ disruptor seems like a lovely device. Cause a hero to melt down into a pile of goop, every molecule within their body ripped to pieces.”

 

Flug nearly dropped the phone when he heard the Villain say his child's name. There was emphasis on it as well and oh no, he knew. Cobolt  _ knew _ about Atom. 

 

“H-How many?”

 

The smile could be heard in Cobolt's voice. 

 

“One, perhaps two. Never know when a bit of obliteration is in order…” 

 

“When would you like it?”

 

“Next week. Tuesday. Anytime is good by me. Oh, and Dr.Flug, it's  _ always _ a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

The moment the call ended Flug was bolting out of the room. 

 

“BLACK HAT! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!”

 

\---

 

“So he knows about Atom…” 

 

Black Hat's voice was low as he processed this information. Lil Jack was coiled up around his neck getting idle pets while Flug was holding Atom. The little guy was in the middle of one of his naps, precious as always. 

 

“Yes, and I don't know how much he knows but I don't like it. At all.” 

 

Flug gently moved a bit of fluff from Atom's forehead, the child shifting a bit in his sleep. He curled up more against his Papá before settling in for more rest. 

 

“I will deal with him.” 

 

“Sir, he's coming in Tuesday at 3.” 

 

Black Hat gave a nod and stood from his spot, slowly approaching his little family. He looked down at Atom and gently ran the back of his hand over the child's cheek. 

 

“Atom's nap time… Flug, I will be doing business with him. You will remain in the play room or wherever Atom decides to rest.”

 

Flug gave a small nod, his chin being caught by a talon. 

 

“Nothing is harming our offspring.” 

 

Black Hat moved in for a kiss and Flug made a small yelp. Lil Jack, as per usual, had bitten Flug. Again. Black Hat sent the snake away with a wave of his hand and moved in to nuzzle the small bite. Normally a human would be dead within minutes but Flug would be fine. 

 

“I hate that thing.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why do you keep it?”

 

“Because you hate it.”

 

Flug huffed at that and gave Black Hat a sour look. He chuckled a bit and looked back down at their little Atom. 

 

“He will be safe, you both will.” 

 

Flug allowed himself to be nuzzled again, eventually relenting and giving Black Hat a little kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Go tuck him in bed and come back, it's been some time since we've been alone together…” 

 

That had a shiver running down Flug's spine. He gave another nod and turned to exit. 

 

“Oh, and Flug. I'm feeling rather fond of blue today…”

 

Flug's face would be as red as a cherry if it was visible. He exited the room and made his way off to the bedroom. That horrible cage crib had been converted into something more suitable, much softer and perfect for their tiny terror. 

 

\---

 

Normally sounds within his home would awaken Black Hat, especially sounds of someone so inexperienced. The trespasser thought they were being silent. Teleportation was one hell of an ability though the distinct little sound it gave off, impossible for most things to pick up on, tended to drive Black Hat mad. 

 

The hero didn't care much for the cameras nor the security drones. A quick flip of a button and everything around him would deactivate. And, seeing as their usual security lizard was currently under the weather, it was far too easy for this man to sneak about. 

 

In no time at all he managed to slip into the lab. Blip-It wasn't the best hero, nor was he one of the brightest, but luck was seemingly always on his side. And on this particular night he knew he would be making history. Taking down Black Hat in his own home by placing something very special within the computer programs here. 

 

The man was silent as he teleported from one end of the room to the other, searching and blipping about for the perfect port. By the time he actually found it a soft sound behind him had the man going rigid. 

 

He turned on heel, ready to fight or run and instead found himself slowly deflating. There wasn't anything in here? His gaze went down until he spotted a small child wearing a onesie. 

 

The man blinked a few times before kneeling down to take in just what he was seeing. A child? Here? Why was a child  _ here _ ?! Was it alright? It looked okay and it was wearing a onesie with a suit pattern on it. How precious. 

 

“Hi there little man, what are you doing here?” 

 

The child remained silent as it watched the intruder. The hero smiled some and held out his massive hand. 

 

“I'm Blip-It, what's your name little guy? It's okay, I won't hurt you.” 

 

Atom slowly stepped forward, pausing once he was mere inches from the man's gloved hand. He reached out and guided that hand up to examine it. It was just like Papá's but bigger, much bigger. He didn't have claws like Papi that was for sure. 

 

“Curious little guy, aren't ya?” 

 

The hero grinned and gently ruffled the kid's hair. 

 

“Well, I need to finish this and make history.”

 

The man stood from his spot and removed his small flash drive from a pocket. He moved to insert it, making sure it was on the right side. He inserted it and easily uploaded the virus before putting that little thumb drive back in his pocket. 

 

He turned back to the child and knelt back down. 

 

“How's about coming with me eh? This isn't a good place for kids. Don't even know how you got in here little guy.”


	10. Cronch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Bab :)

Flug yawned and stretched in his massive bed. He knew Black Hat would be up early today, he had some business to take care of, so waking up alone wasn't a problem. He slipped out of bed and did his usual morning routine, figuring Black Hat had taken Atom out for his breakfast and what not.

 

It took all of thirty minutes for Flug to get his routine done along with snagging a mug of coffee. He made his way into the lab and found a simple error screen on one of the computers. He walked over to it and read through the message, raising a brow. So someone had tried to insert a worm last night. Strange, usually they couldn't get this close.

 

He stepped away from the computer to see if there was anything else tampered with and nearly slipped on whatever was on the floor. He caught himself and finally looked down. 

 

Blood. It was covered in blood. And was that Atom's sleeve? 

 

Flug could feel his Anxiety rising as he took in the bloody mess. It was clear something horrible had happened and there was so much blood on the floor. It was enough for a small child or even an adult, he couldn't think clearly right now. 

 

He looked everything over before bolting out of the room. He didn't care for the bloody footprints he was leaving behind nor the wild abandon he was going with. He hat to tell Black Hat. He needed to know what happened to their child. 

 

\---

 

Flug slammed into the door with his entire body, thankfully also turning the knob. He tripped on his way inside of Black Hat's office and slammed down onto the rug. He groaned a bit before scrambling to his feet. Before he could get up all the way a soft giggling caught his attention. 

 

His head snapped up and his eyes trained on a very happy little Atom. An Atom covered in blood. Black Hat was grooming him like a mother cat would though he stopped when Flug came in. His tongue was still sticking out a bit. 

 

“Wh-What happened?”

 

Flug managed to get to his feet and hurried over. He ran a hand through Atom's hair and leaned down to give the little one a small kiss. He was so thankful their child was alright. 

 

“His second victim, all on his own as well.” 

 

Flug looked Atom over and then Black Hat went back to grooming. 

 

“Did you see?”

 

“No, but the security cameras did. I've already seen it three times.” 

 

Atom giggled as his Papi cleaned up a bit more blood. He wanted to continue grooming in this way but it was frowned upon by human culture so either magic or a bonding bath was in order. And Flug did love bathing their tiny terror. 

 

Flug looked over at the monitor beside Black Hat's desk. He hesitantly left Atom's side to begin watching the security footage. It was from directly above the lab though the video was entirely thermal. 

 

He watched as the hero crept inside and began toodling about. Atom shortly followed him in. He watched in silence as the hero spoke to their child, allowed the little one to touch his hand, and then he dared to do something bold and stupid. 

 

Flug balled his fists when he saw the hero go to pick Atom up. The moment those hands got close enough an explosion of color came from that tiny body, specifically the left arm where that sleeve had been ripped off. 

 

A massive claw like shape formed in less than a second and sliced the hero to pieces. The slices landed in a heap on the ground and that arm melted back into place. Flug breathed shallowly as he watched the warmth get sucked out of that body, flowing directly into their child's mouth. He ate the man's soul… 

 

Flug covered his mouth when he saw Atom grab one of the slabs of meat and bring it to his face. He'd seen enough. 

 

The screen was shut off and he turned back to the tiny murderer and his mate. 

 

“He makes me so proud. Would you like to bathe him or should I?”

 

“I want to.” 

 

Flug looked Black Hat over before delicately picking Atom up and holding him closely. He weighed a bit more than yesterday and his tummy was slightly bigger but that was to be expected if he feasted on an entire human man. 

 

“Remember he isn't human.”

 

“... I know…”

 

“In time he will grow more efficient with his kills.” 

 

Flug gently pet a bit of bloody hair out of Atom's face before walking out of the office. It was bath time and Flug needed this time with Atom to calm his nerves. It was pure hell when something happened and in just a few days it would be Tuesday. Cobolt was a force to be reckoned with, a highly dangerous villain. He'd seen a friendly spare at an event between Cobolt and Black Hat and every single weapon the blue man created could slice through what Black Hat manifested. 

 

He was scared for the safety of both his mate and offspring. Cobolt seemed like a reasonable being but the risk was there and the way he spoke, the fact that he knows Atom's name, it was more than enough to have Flug on edge. 

 

“In we go.”

 

Atom kicked his feet at the bubbles as he was lowered into the tub. Flug made sure that the bubbles were high enough to play with while the water was at a nice, safe level. The little one reached out and started gathering up suds to play with, hugging them close and giggling. 

 

“I used to love bubbles too. They're fun.” 

 

Flug plucked up a cup from the side of the tub and began to pour water over Atom's bloody back. He wasn't sure why it had taken so long for Atom to begin showing emotions but now that he was it was a massive relief. Perhaps the emotions were learned? It made sense seeing as Black Hat was still learning human ones. 

 

“So you stopped the hero last night and made your daddies very proud.” 

 

Flug gently rubbed at Atom's shoulder to get a bit of stubborn blood off. The kid grinned at him and clapped his hands together. When they pulled apart he had a severed heart made of black shadows inside. Flug stared as it disappeared, eyes widening a bit. 

 

“That's a heart. Humans need that to pump that red stuff through our bodies.”

 

Atom clapped his hands together again and pulled them apart, showing off an eyeball now. 

 

“We use that to see. Papi uses that to see too.”

 

Flug had taken the time to read so many children's books and he couldn't help but be thankful for reading ones for kids far older than newborns. Atom was a unique little thing and he still couldn't believe their child, not even a month old, was doing so much. 

 

He was walking, he was eating on his own, he didn't even need to use the bathroom because of his Eldritch lineage, and now he was making these shadow body parts and asking for information. Flug figured out their child was gathering the information more clearly from the surface of his mind when Black Hat informed him to keep his thoughts clean. 

 

Their child was so special… 

 

“When are you going to start talking, huh? You can walk and eat, I think you can even put on your own clothes if I let you, but no talking. I wanna hear you say Papá. And I know Papi wants to hear you.” 

 

Atom looked over at Flug and tilted his head a bit. Flug chuckled and ran more water over Atom's shoulders. 

 

“It's okay if you don't want to talk yet. I can wait. I love you, Atom.”

 

He kissed Atom gently on the forehead and plucked up a washcloth. On second thought he needed to get that blood off Atom's hair before washing his body. He plucked up the special shampoo, wet Atom's hair, and began to gently massage it in. 

 

“I'll make you squeaky clean. And then maybe we can go see 505? Don't hurt him this time, okay?” 


	11. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Not much gore in this one...
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm friggin tired as of late. I'm tired during the week because of work, I sleep the moment I get off. And then hanging out with people is exhausting on the weekends... 
> 
> Sorry this one's short but it's the best I can do at 11pm on a work night :P

It was incredible how quickly Atom was learning. Anything and everything he saw he would absorb and out to use. His first steps had been missed by Flug though every moment with their child was incredible.

 

Atom was a sponge to everything around himself. Flug was positive their child had picked up on speech and yet he refused to speak. It was a bit worrying but Atom would laugh when things amused him. He'd never seen the little one cry though. Black Hat seemed to have a better understanding of their child's needs and often slipped from his work to go off and care for him, even if it was Flug's turn. There was a reason why he was behind on his paperwork.

 

Flug on the other hand, well, he continued his work but took breaks often to make sure Atom was fine in his play area. The walls of the child proof little area were tall enough that Atom shouldn't be able to climb out and the ground was plush. Various toys and gizmos were inside though Atom seemed far more interested in what his Papá was doing.

 

A soft thud caught his attention and the man glanced over. His eyes widened at seeing a bandaged up Demencia hovering over an intruder. Some sort of petty thief no doubt, especially with that ski mask on. He looked terrified of the woman as he should be.

 

“Put him on that table for me. And how are your arms? Legs? Back?”

 

Demencia just glared at Flug before plucking the thief up. Stupid snitch. All she did was drop some weird thing that tried to eat her face. She was refusing to go around the good doctor now, especially when everything he did caused her agonizing pain. Repairing major trauma was not a pleasant experience for her.

 

She dragged him over to the table and popped his limbs in. She paused on his left arm and shivered a bit. Weird, it felt like someone was watching her. She finished up the work and turned on bandaged heel. She raised a brow at seeing a play area and a little kid eyeballing her.

 

Since when did they get another pet?

 

She glanced over at Flug before making her way over to the cage. She crouched down in front of it and smirked at the little thing. Probably going to be an experiment or something.

 

“Flug's going to hurt you, isn't he?”

 

Atom slowly tilted his head to the side as he watched her. Two slow blinks accompanied the movement before his head moved back upright.

 

Flug nearly threw the beaker he was holding when Demencia let out a blood curdling scream. He turned just in time to see her scrambling to get away from the cage and shadows receding back into Atom. He hurried over and tossed his gloves aside, plucking Atom up.

 

He gently pet a bit of hair out of his face and looked that little grinning face over.

 

“What happened? Are you okay?”

 

Atom giggled and reached up at Flug's bag. He leaned back slightly and Atom made a soft confused sound.

  


“I can't take it off right now.”

 

Atom lowered his hands and gently gripped at Flug's coat. He didn't understand why his Papá hid his face. He'd seen a lot of humans on TV and they looked similar to him. There wasn't anything wrong? Maybe he just liked having the bag?

 

“Nnngh… wh-where am I…?”

 

Flug looked over his shoulder at his new prisoner and chuckled lowly. Oh this would be fun…

 

“Want to watch Papá work?”

 

Atom was peeping over Flug's shoulder at the would be thief. He licked his lips and slipped his arms around Flug's neck to get a better look.

 

“Or do you want to eat him?”

 

The soft squeeze of his neck told enough and Flug sighed. Fine, Atom could have him but Flug was going to make sure this one was clean first. He didn't need Atom getting sick over something he ate.

 

Flug gently put Atom down in his play area. Atom kept his arms up to get picked back up but Flug wouldn't do it for some reason.

 

“I'm going to go see if he's clean first, okay? I don't want any belly aches.”

 

Atom watched as Flug slipped away and got some new gloves. He was confused as to why he couldn't just eat this man. He knew Papá could feel his hunger, Papi could definitely feel it. Why did he have to be clean? Were humans dirty? Was Papá dirty?

 

He couldn't see exactly what Flug was doing but he clearly heard the prisoner yell out in pain. He jumped up a bit more to try and get a better look. He wanted to see what Papá was doing. Was this his work? He wasn't making big metal people or weird smelling stuff.

 

Flug finished up with his skin and blood samples, skimming the bleeding wounds over. The man was trembling, his mask off now.

 

“I just wanted some money, man.”

 

“You should have thought about that before breaking into a villain’s home.”

 

The thief tensed up, realization finally seeming to set in. Flug chuckled a bit and walked off to begin doing some tests. The man trembled in his spot as he watched Flug go off. His eyes darted around the room for some form of escape only to settle on a child in a play area.

 

He looked from the kid back to Flug a few times, swallowing thickly.

 

“I-Is that your kid?”

 

Flug hummed in response, not even looking at the man.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“He, uh, he's cute. A-Are you going to kill me in front of him?”

 

Flug chuckled a bit and went back to cutting up that bit of flesh into smaller pieces. The man looked back just in time to see the child step through the play area’s wall like it was nothing. A bit of black wisped from where his body passed through the mesh but he was solid.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

The man had a rising fear as that little demon? Experiment? What even was this thing?! Whatever it was it was coming closer and he couldn't stop staring at those bright eyes. And they were getting brighter, slowly shifting to a red hue. His body tensed up before relaxing, his mind and body submitting to Atom's commands.

 

“He's going to eat you! That's much better for him anyways.”

 

Flug hummed happily, finishing up his work and putting the skin beneath a microscope. Another piece was placed into an analysis device. He was entirely oblivious to the sight behind him, of his child's body turning jet black and shadow like.

 

Atom easily shifted into some sort of shadow form, body wisping at the edges. Flug only seemed to notice something when the thief failed to respond.

 

“What? Cat got your tongue now? He can eat you, he's eaten two people before.”

 

Flug adjusted the microscope, entirely unaware his son was absorbing the soul of that thief. A bright white slowly emerged from the man's body, slowly swirling down to be sucked into Atom's mouth. A single deep inhale and all life left that body.

 

Atom returned to his human form and looked over to Flug. He walked over and gently tugged on that long white coat. Flug hummed and glanced down before his attention went to the thief. Oh…

 

He sighed and plucked Atom up, walking back over to the lifeless corpse.

 

“Do you want something else to eat or is your diet souls now?”

 

Flug pet a bit more hair from Atom's face. He licked his lips and smiled up at his Papá, doing his best to try and tell him what he wanted. The mental link was weak but it was there.

 

“Pancakes again?”

 

Atom nodded and looked back over at the dead thief. If humans were nasty he didn't want to eat them, especially if Papá had to test them first.

 

“I can take a break from this…”

 

Flug glanced his things over. Yeah, he could take a break. Maybe 505 was in the kitchen? That would be nice. That and he needed to meet Atom again. Hopefully this time there would be less violence.


	12. >:3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times await all ye who enter
> 
> (Probs gonna post the next chapter sometime today)

Black Hat was always aware of when he was being watched. Those who tended to spy tended to use the shadows to conceal themselves. Black Hat was intimately aware of what went on within the darkness around himself. Whatever this pest wanted it had best be good. 

 

Demencia managed to slink her way through the office, popping up just at the end of Black Hat's desk. He didn't even look up from his paperwork to acknowledge her. 

 

“Hello handsome~”

 

Her voice was a purr as per usual, the woman moving forward to lean on his desk. Black Hat huffed and finally put his paperwork down. 

 

“Do I need to break your spine again?”

 

She pouted a bit and slumped down even more on the desk. And then she was swirling a finger on the surface, keeping her gaze just off of him. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

She looked at him and paused the swirling. 

 

“Why is there a baby in the house?” 

 

Black Hat rubbed at his face. He had explained this fifteen times at least. Why was she so dense? Why was this so hard to understand?! 

 

“Flug and I created him. We are mates. You are nothing to me.”

 

Demencia could only stare at him, failing to comprehend yet again. He let out a long huff and plucked his paperwork back up. 

 

“Return to defending the house. I will not have another hero attempt to take Atom.” 

 

“... Is Flug a woman?”

 

“Wh-No. He is not a woman. Where would you get that from?”

 

“You and him made a baby and only women can make babies.” 

 

Black Hat lowered his papers and gave her the most annoyed look he could. 

 

“I'm not human. I made him mostly.”

 

“Are you a woman? Am I gay?”

 

“I'm not a woman! Get out!”

 

Demencia leaned closer, eyeballing Black Hat's chest. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Instead of answering shadows coiled around the woman and threw her  _ hard _ out of the office. She slammed into the far wall and groaned in pain. That dissolved into giggles as she thought over that new information. 

 

One of them was a lady~

 

She slowly got to her feet, ribs and everything else still sore from that royal assault she'd gotten some days ago. At least he'd been nice enough to mend her wounds enough she could leave bed. It was something about protecting the house… 

 

Oh well, she was all bandaged up and in pain still but she could do her job! And maybe Black Hat could make babies with her some day… Flug was going to be the ex wife? Husband? Whatever he was, he would be the ex. It would just take a bit of time for Black Hat to see her like he used to. 

 

Maybe getting rid of that kid would help… nah, that thing was creepy. She wasn't going near it.

 

\---

 

Flug situated Atom on his high chair while 505 finished up a fresh batch of pancakes. The bear had been wanting to make something but was clueless of where to begin. So, having a bit of direction from Flug was more than welcome. That and now there was a precious little baby in the house. 

 

He'd only seen glimpses of the child for some reason. It was almost as if Flug were hiding him. Oh well, he smelled like Black Hat but he was a baby! Babies couldn't be evil!

 

He brought the finished plate over and set it down in front of Atom. As he backed away he finally got a good whiff of the child. His eyes went wide and his paws clamped over his nose. 

 

Flug glanced up then quickly moved over to pet 505 and try to soothe him. 

 

“Hey, it's okay. Atom won't hurt you again. Isn't that right, buddy?”

 

Flug looked back at his child to see a little forked tongue running over tiny lips. Atom was most definitely sizing 505 up. 

 

“Atom, no eating 505. He's not nutritious anyways.”

 

“Baw?”

 

“I made you so I know.”

 

Flug looked back at his child and Atom's eyes had turned red. Little black teeth were poking out and it seemed as though his hair was slowly shifting to black. 

 

Fives proceeded to inch behind Flug for protection. 

 

“Atom, no.”

 

Flug took on a firm tone and stood tall before his child. Atom's shifting paused and his eyes moved to lock onto Flug's. That cold stare had a shiver running down Flug's spine but he didn't budge. 

 

“I said no. You are not eating 505. You are not hurting him. Stop.”

 

Atom's gaze shifted to the cowering bear before slipping back to Flug's eyes. 

 

“” _ Why?”” _

 

Flug tensed at the feeling of words within his head. His mind felt dizzy and crowded with the sheer force of the mental intrusion. 

 

“Because I created him and he doesn't deserve it.”

 

“” _ He is insignificant. Papi says so.”” _

 

Flug put a hand to his forehead and leaned back into 505. Oh, so he could most definitely read thoughts then? And he was reading both of theirs. That raised quite a few concerns but right now 505’s safety was the biggest one. 

 

“Atom, you will listen to me. No hurting 505. And stop with the mind thing, it hurts.”

 

_ “”Humans are weak and disgusting.”” _

 

Flug tensed at that, fear beginning to rise up. He didn't like that. 

 

“Where did you hear that…? Why are you saying this?”

 

Atom tilted his head, that black slowly beginning to fade from his hair. He could feel his Papá's distress and pain. Humans were weak and disgusting. 

 

_ “”You needed to make sure that man was clean. Papi rants on weak humans. You are human. You are weak. You have no power.””  _

 

Flug could feel his anxiety rising with each new assault on his mind. He didn't like this. He didn't like any of this. Their child was finally speaking and it was so vile, not even in a good way. He could feel a few tears welling up due to both emotional and mental pain. His head ached so badly with each new word. 

 

“Stop talking! It hurts!”

 

_ “”Why?”” _

 

Flug bit his bottom lip and he leaned back harder into 505. His hands clamped over his head as his breathing became unsteady. He couldn't think. He couldn't get Atom out. He couldn't stop this. He couldn't make the pain go away! 

 

“ **Enough** !”

 

Black Hat roared as he entered the room. Atom's head snapped over to where his Papi was and it was very clear he was  _ not _ happy. Black Hat stalked into the room and gave his child a harsh glare before storming to his mate. He plucked Flug up and held him closely, trying to soothe that mental ache. 

 

“H-Hurts…”

 

“What did he do?”

 

_ “”I spoke to him.”” _

 

Black Hat felt Flug wince again and glared daggers at his offspring. How was he...

 

“You will break his mind if you continue this! Do you want to lose him? Can you not feel his pain?!”

 

Atom tilted his head a bit as he looked from Flug back to Black Hat.

 

_ “”But humans are weak and disgusting… They deserve to die…?”” _

 

Flug had tears streaming down his face now. He couldn't get that voice out of his head. He couldn't make it stop. It needed to stop! 

 

“Atom. This is your creator. You will stop hurting him or I will obliterate you on the spot.”

 

Atom's eyes widened a bit at that threat. So the link hadn't worked as well as he'd thought… Before Black Hat could do anything their 'child’ was shifting forms and dashing into the next room. Black Hat watched as it went, gritting his teeth as he realized he was right all along. A parasite had been feeding off of him  _ and _ Flug. 

 

A screech rose up from the other room along with a horrific squelch. The beast's mental rouse was finally broken and Black Hat dealt with it swiftly. 

 

“N-Not a kid…”

 

“No. Not a child. I told you it was a parasite. I couldn't kill it and it nearly killed you.”

 

Flug sniffled a bit against Black Hat, not wanting to look his lover in the eyes. 

 

“You could always create another using technology… or perhaps I could use my abilities…” 

 

Flug snuggled more into Black Hat and sniffled, closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about having another child…

 

It took a few hours before Flug felt well enough to return to his lab. The remains of that parasite had been disposed of and he'd been given a sample to analyze. Somehow the genetics had changed from his initial sample to something entirely unlike both of their genetic codes. It was incredible and disturbing. This thing had pulled off their genes to a perfect T initially only to lose everything once Black Hat managed to break free…

 

\---

\---

 

Flug sighed out as he readjusted his clothes. The day had come to see that villain from before and deliver that Atom disruptor. At least now he wouldn't have any dirt. That was refreshing. 

 

He opened the secret door and was surprised to see a second villain beside the normal one. Apparently Cobolt felt the need to bring a lacky? Perhaps he was a sidekick? Well, whatever he was, he didn't have eyes and his entire body looked like a plasma ball in human shape. Bright blue and filled with electricity… He was unique to say the least.

 

“Hello, Dr.Flug. It's a pleasure to see you again! Now, I'm positive you're wondering who this is.”

 

Cobolt grabbed the younger man by his shoulders and forced him to step forward. The man grit his teeth, jet black and sharp as a shark's, as he was moved. 

 

“Bolt here has come to learn  _ proper _ business practices so we don't have a repeat of that nasty little phone call.” 

 

Flug stared at him for all of five seconds before jumping back and gagging. This was the disgusting fuck wanting to-no!

 

Bolt chuckled and smirked at that, crossing his arms. 

 

“I made sure he didn't tinker with them. I know enough about his usual contraptions to find what he does.” 

 

Bolt shrugged at that and huffed. 

 

“Sooo… business so I can get back to making my Orbis unit or?” 

 

“Orbis?” 

 

Flug was honestly curious, even if this was a sick human? Were they human? He never asked questions, it was rude. 

 

“Yeah, robot Ai. Supposed to help me with some stuff.” 

 

Bolt pointed at his face. 

 

“Like the lack of eyes for one.” 

 

Flug nodded some and finally realized he hadn't invited them in. He stepped aside and Cobolt gave Bolt a small nudge to get him moving. Flug closed the door behind them, tensing a bit when he felt a small bit of static jump from his hand to the controls. Weird… 

 

“Nice place. I like the lazers.” 

 

Bolt pointed off at a wall containing hidden lazers, lazers one shouldn't be able to detect. 

 

Flug glanced over at the wall before hurrying after the two. Oh this might not be a good visit… 

 

“Thank you? How are you seeing them?” 

 

Bolt grinned and turned around, walking backwards to keep the conversation going. He had no trouble with the task, easily following conolt as he rounded a corner. 

 

“No eyes, enhanced senses. Pretty easy to see everything. Like how you're nervous and that lady's watching us.”

 

Flug's attention snapped to the ceiling and he looked at all the vents, eventually spotting two eyes watching. She'd best keep her distance this time… 

 

“So, you ever make anything dumb? Just for fun?”

 

Flug sighed and put his hands in his pockets. 

 

“No. I'm busy and I wouldn't even if I had the time.” 

 

“Ouch.” 

 

Bolt shook his head a bit and crossed his arms. 

 

“Gotta have fun somehow. Like this bozo here, he likes making jewelry when he's not doing impromptu surgeries.” 

 

“I prefer the surgeries.” 

 

Cobolt sighed as he wished for this damned house to be smaller. Maybe bringing his own personal gremlin wasn't the best idea. 

 

“So is villainy your only job?” 

 

Flug glanced from Bolt to Cobolt, pausing as he thought their names over. Wow they were so creative with their names… Bolt most definitely had to be a sibling or lacky. 

 

“Getting a bit personal there, but I'm a surgeon. Used to be at least… the lust to cause harm instead of mend wounds grew too great.” 

 

Cobolt sighed in bliss as he remembered the day he slipped on his first victim. So much blood…

 

Flug nodded a bit and looked back to Bolt. 

 

“I'm a faggot.”

 

Flug tensed up at that. Okay, well damn. 

 

“My God, Bolt…” 

 

“What? I am! I sing opera, do ballet, fuck guys, I am one.”

 

Cobolt sighed and rubbed at his face, continuing on his way. Flug felt decently uncomfortable with that but Cobolt had a  _ lot _ of money. That and he could make gemstones and what not. He was loaded. 

 

“Bolt, I told you to be appropriate.”

 

“Fine… I like fruity stuff like that and then I like parkour, technology, magnetizing things…”

 

Flug nodded some at that and looked back to Cobolt. Well he did say he was trying to teach Bolt proper business practices. The guy sounded like a teenager or something. Maturity in him whatsoever.

 

“You said you were working on something to help you see. Is that all it can do?”

 

Bolt grinned, showing off a seemingly endless amount of teeth. 

 

“Nah, I like making stuff that's actually useful. Orbis  _ is _ supposed to help me see but she'll do way more than that. Kinda like a robot maid, assistant, my own little buddy… connects to the internet, hacks into stuff for me. And no, I'm not selling her. Been working on her for two years.” 

 

Flug was honestly curious of this thing but he felt as though it might have some… naughty purpose to it as well. He'd prefer not to find out. 

 

When they finally got to the lab, Flug put his hand on a scanner along with various other security scans. It took a bit before the door slipped open and the guests were allowed inside.

 

The moment Bolt stepped inside his gentle blue electricity turned bright, nearly teal. Flug felt that weird bit of static again and finally connected the dots. Bolt was seeing with electricity! Wait, that meant some of his devices might not like that… Nah, it should be fine. It was all still Atom proofed. 

 

He sighed out at the thought and went off to retrieve the Atom disruptor. He easily plucked up the medium sized device and walked back over to the duo. A press of a remote’s button had a few targets pop up across the room. 

 

“Here, try it out.” 

 

Cobolt took it from Flug and examined the device. It seemed simple enough. He took aim at the closest target and fired. A massive ripple went out through the false hero's body before it turned to ash from the feet up. 

 

“Nice.”

 

Cobolt took aim at another one and moved his foot. Crystals formed over the front of the new dummy and he fired. The blast was easily reflected from that one dummy onto the other, though the melting began at the head this time. 

 

Cobolt clicked his tongue and lowered his crystals, sighing out. Damn, he thought that was set up correctly. 

 

“How much do I owe?”

 

Flug couldn't help but stare at the crystals as they faded away. He forgot how resilient they were, reflective too. Highly responsive… and the seam where that crystal shard popped out was receding back into Cobolt's foot. He was a very unique individual. 

 

“Dr.Flug?”

 

Flug looked up from Cobolt's foot and gave a soft laugh. Oh, right. 

 

“Ten.”

 

“Ten? What do you think, Bolt?”

 

“Two.”

 

Cobolt stared at Bolt as the younger man smirked and crossed his arms. Flug was honestly offended by that.  _ Two million _ for this?! It was at least ten!

 

“It's going to be ten!”

 

Blitz chuckled some and looked back to Cobolt. 

 

“One and a quarter~”

 

“Ten.”

 

Flug was  _ not _ happy with this hooligan taunting him and his work. He had slaved over this invention only for some punk to think it was  _ cheap _ ?!

 

“I can see the wiring inside. Yeah, it's hard to get some parts but I could've made this. I can make it in two hours. C'mon, let's go home. I'll make you a better one. One that  _ doesn't _ run on an unstable nucleon core.” 

 

“The unstable core is to rip the atoms apart without an explosion you idiot!”

 

Flug was at the end of his patience with this one. He was beginning to yell as he snatched the weapon back. 

 

“This is  **_not_ ** a simple weapon! It took months of work to create and if you don't give me ten-no-twenty million for it I am banning you from my business!”

 

“ _ Your _ business?”

 

Flug went rigid at hearing Black Hat's voice from the door. He slowly looked behind himself and a clawed hand landed on his shoulder. 

 

“Could you repeat that for me, Dr.Flug.”

 

Flug swallowed thickly. He knew that tone well. He knew how possessive Black Hat got and that was genuine anger, soft at first but filled with malice. 

 

“Y-Your business, Black Hat sir.”

 

Black Hat retracted his talons and stood tall over his scientist, plucking up the weapon. He handed it to Bolt and smirked. 

 

“How much did you want to pay for this?”

 

“One million, sir.”

 

Blitz sounded confident now, far less of a joking tone to his voice. All that cockiness was gone for the time being. 

 

Flug could feel his blood beginning to boil again. How dare he!

 

“You will pay twelve.” 

 

Black Hat's voice was smooth as he loomed over the much shorter man. Bolt gave a nod then looked over to Cobolt. 

 

“Twelve million's the end price.”

 

Cobolt sighed and shook his head. Of course he would crack. 

 

“I think that's a bit low honestly. How's about fifteen?”

 

Black Hat turned to Cobolt and huffed. He knew this was just a game, something to try and butter him up. But oh how he loved money… He was always a sucker for this game. 

 

“Low is it? Then twenty.”

 

“A bit greedy now? Twenty five.”

 

“Thirty.”

 

Bolt gagged a bit as the two continued to babble their prices back and forth. He inched over to Flug and gave him a small nudge. 

 

“Do they always do this?”

 

“Usually. Black Hat likes it.” 

 

Flug huffed and crossed his arms. He was still pissed at Bolt for asking for such a low price. Really? That was disgusting. 

 

“Hey, so,  honestly thought I was supposed to be talking you down. Not… that. I can't make this thing. It's pretty cool… uh… no hard feelings?”

 

Flug raised a brow at that half assed apology. Well he  _ was _ supposed to be learning how to do business stuff. It made sense to talk down prices… 

 

“Wanna go do something while they flirt?”

 

Flug had a sudden spike of pure jealousy surge through him.  **_Flirting_ ** ?! That's what they-every single time?! 

 

Bolt smirked as if he could see Flug's emotions, and he could. Black Hat was impossible to read but Flug was a book. His aura was so bright with emotion… 

 

“So, Cobolt told me you collapsed last time he was here… heard Black Hat yelling in pain too. Something about Atom?”

 

Black Hat's eye snapped blood red with black outlining it, his voice going demonic. 

 

“ **_That name will never be spoke in my home again!_ ** ”

 

Bolt tensed at that though Cobolt remained firm even if his ears were ringing a bit. Flug was even terrified. Losing their kid had really affected him that much?

 

“Fifty. Get out.”

 

Cobolt watched as the Eldritch came down from his rage though only slightly. He was still highly volatile. 

 

“Deal.”

 

Cobolt held his hand out over a nearby table and began to form the usual gemstones. A couple small planes and hats were popped into this group and he was hoping Flug managed to snag at least one plane. The guy deserved it. 

 

Once he was done he snapped over at Bolt. 

 

“We're leaving.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Bolt quickly went over to Cobolt and the two quickly went off towards the exit. The moment the two rounded the corner Flug gently took Black Hat's hand. He yanked it away and growled, storming off. Flug bit his bottom lip and felt some tears welling up. 

 

He needed to get back to work...


	13. I broke BH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie

He couldn't believe how easily a  _ parasite _ had tricked him. For so long, for so many months, it had been toying with them. He should have seen it as suspicious. His own species didn't come out solid. They came out as ever changing blobs of screeching mouths and far too many eyes to count. Atom had been a parasite… a smart one. 

 

Though, he missed the feeling of being so close to his mate. They had both decided to care for the little thing and Flug was so happy! It was all a  **_lie._ ** A disgusting rouse to allow that thing to grow and eventually lay eggs. He was glad it was dead but the emotions that went with it were painful. They shouldn't be this painful! It was a leech! Why was he so  **angry** ?!

 

Black Hat growled lowly as he gripped his favorite pen. He could barely focus on the paperwork below himself, his grip growing tighter and tighter until his pen snapped in half. 

 

Ink dropped all over his paperwork along with something red? He could feel something warm dripping down his cheek and another dropped onto the paper below. 

 

Was he…

 

Giggles started up as he stared down at the drops. Was he really? He reached up with a clean hand and wiped at his cheek. Yes he was! The giggles turned into deranged laughter at seeing the  _ tears _ on his glove. 

 

He really was crying! 

 

\---

 

Flug was finding it hard to adjust to being without something occupying most of his time, well, something other than work. He had the thought of spoiling 505 slip through his mind but he did that enough on a daily basis and doing it anymore could end in a very chubby fluff ball. He'd made that mistake before. 

 

He sighed out as he looked his current project over. He had so much work to do but he just couldn't focus. He put down his soldering gun and rubbed at his face beneath the bag. God, he missed Atom… He missed having a kid but did he really want another one? What if something worse happened?

 

That was just a  _ parasite _ . Black Hat was a full blooded Eldritch and he was volatile as is. If a child could be as powerful as him he was going to be defenseless. The thought had his eyes stinging again but he shoved that down. He didn't need to cry anymore over this. He'd cried enough. 

 

A huff and he went off to wonder his lab, trying to clear his mind. 

 

\---

 

The laughter died down after some time, all of Black Hat's paperwork ruined. His face had been buried in his arms long ago, emotions he didn't understand flowing freely. He didn't know what to do, how to fight this so he simply submitted to his body's wants. And it wanted to weep.

 

“... You okay hot stuff…?” 

 

Black Hat didn't even respond to that slightly concerned voice. Demencia frowned some and moved closer, looking his work over. There was red and black all over it and red was in decent sized pool beneath the Eldritch. 

 

“You cut yourself or something?”

 

She reached out to touch him and he didn't even react when her hand rubbed over his shoulder. She bit her bottom lip in glee and moved to his side, beginning to pet down his back. Oh yes, finally, she could  _ touch _ ! Nothing dirty, no spoiling this moment. She didn't want to lose him now. She couldn't. 

 

“It's gonna be okay big boss. So what your kid's dead, you can always make another one!” 

 

Demencia beamed and moved in to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

\---

 

“Fix this thing.” 

 

Black Hat dropped a very mangled Demencia at Flug's feet. She was barely breathing, her arms and legs somehow tied behind her back. Upon closer examination tendons had been used, her own tendons. She was entirely unconscious and would be close to death if she wasn't such a successful test subject. 

 

Flug tensed at seeing her in such a condition though instead of going to her aide he stepped over her body and cupped Black Hat's red lined cheek. He'd never seen anything like it, the marks looked just like tear lines. Was he crying? 

 

Instead of pulling away like he expected, Black Hat hesitantly leaned into that warm hand. His eye shut and Flug knew something was terribly wrong. Black Hat had never cried before and now here he was with so much red on his face. There was no way this was blood. 

 

“I miss him…” 

 

Flug blinked at those words, surprised by how soft Black Hat's voice was. 

 

“I do too…”

 

\---

 

“How are we going to even try? Science? Your abilities?”

 

Flug flopped his arms onto the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Black Hat huffed and slipped his arms around his lover. He nuzzled into the man's neck and began to gently groom him. Flug snorted a laugh at feeling that tongue on his neck, gently pushing him away. 

 

“Stoppit~! Seriously, how are we going to?”

 

Flug gave Black Hat the most serious look he could after being tickled. 

 

“Hmm… My way made a parasite.” 

 

“Yeah and you didn't mean to make it.”

 

Black Hat huffed and snuggled into Flug more. He didn't want to risk another mental parasite forming. There was supposed to be a connection between parents and offspring but that had been unnatural, especially with the sheer power over Flug's mind. 

 

“I believe in your abilities, Flug.”

 

Flug raised his hands at the ceiling. 

 

“I don't even know where to start!”

 

He turned over and huffed, giving Black Hat a slight glare. 

 

“ _ You _ know how to use your magic or whatever it is,  _ I _ know science. You aren't science!”

 

Black Hat narrowed his eye at that, tongue flickering a bit. Before Flug could react he was being pinned down and nipped at on the shoulder. 

 

“Stop it! I'm serious!-eee!”

 

Flug burst out laughing when Black Hat started flickering his tongue at Flug's neck. He stopped after a bit and Flug gave him a true glare. 

 

“Stop doing that!”

 

Black Hat huffed and cuddled back into Flug's chest. Fine… 

 

“I'm trying to be serious, why do you keep acting like that?”

 

Black Hat narrowed his eye and peeped up from his spot on Flug's chest. 

 

“I loathe seeing you like this…”

 

“Then stop being weird and help me think. Please.”

 

Flug had a begging tone to his voice and Black Hat finally relented on his attempts. He always got Flug in a good mood when he did that but this was something that hurt them both. It would take far more than little games to fix this.

 

Black Hat rolled off of Flug and turned onto his side, his gaze remaining a soft squint. 

 

“Flug, I'm not sure what can happen if I create something. Most of what I make is sentient and dies within minutes.” 

 

Flug tensed a bit at that, concern going over his features. 

 

“Your method is the best for creating a child, whatever science you decide to use. Do something along the lines of what you did for that damned bear.” 

 

Black Hat huffed and rolled onto his back. He really hated that thing… 

 

Flug lied back down and sighed, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure where to even begin… 

 

“I'll try…”

 

Black Hat moved back in to nuzzle Flug's neck, thankfully not being pushed off this time. 

 

“We will name this one Spore.” 

 

\---


	14. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat, don't do it.

Having Black Hat so dead set on having another child was understandable, sorta. Flug personally was having his own inner demons. He wanted a child, he truly wanted a child, but the fear of them being fake or something going wrong was eating him alive. Every single time he tried to work on a formula or think of a way to make a new child Atom would pop up in his mind.

 

It hurt. God, it hurt. He tried to hide his emotions from Black Hat, he tried to look like he was working on the project, but every time he went to try and make something, think of a blueprint, do anything, it was too much. All of it. 

 

It took a week before he began to distance himself, coming up with elaborate lies for his mate. Of course, he was believed. He never really liked about important things like this before. And yet here he was, postponing his lover's happiness with his own greed. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't take in another child so soon. Atom had been so much to him and now he was gone.

 

Sure, looking back at some of the dreams he had along with the weird stuff that Black Hat would do was telling, but he missed that love. Even if it wasn't love. Atom honestly hurt, a lot. He'd thought it was normal, he thought that was just an Eldritch child growing, but no. Black Hat shouldn't have been hurt while that cocoon was growing, he shouldn't have been forced into another realm for any source of peace. And Flug, well, he collapsed on the spot. 

 

Demencia had the right idea after all, even if it had gotten her beat. Speaking of Demencia he really should test out that new healing serum on her. Worked perfectly on both mammals and lizards so it should be compatible with her DNA. 

 

He sighed as he plucked up the tracking device and a dart shooter. He wasn't stupid, he knew she would avoid him at all costs. He was a pretty good shot so it shouldn't be too hard. The only hard thing was spotting the insane woman. 

 

He turned on the tracker and took off in search of her. Apparently she'd decided to creep into his room, which was a big mistake. He knew his room like the back of his hand so this should be cake. 

 

He crept up to the door and held his breath. Okay, just slam it open and shoot. He could do this. 

 

The moment he went to open the door it swung open and a mass of green hair slammed him to the ground. He flailed as he was pinned, gagging when a tongue ran from the base of his bag, over his goggles, and straight off the top. 

 

“Get off!”

 

Even with broken limbs and tendons that most definitely were not repaired, she was able to do so much. It was why she was kept around, that and they honestly couldn't get rid of her. 

 

“Ooh, what's this?”

 

“Candy, bite it.”

 

“Candy?”

 

Demencia plucked up the gun and looked it over. And of course she began to gnaw on it. Flug reached up and pulled the trigger, managing to shoot her in the cheek. 

 

She chomped down on the needle, gagging at the taste on her tongue. She spat it all out on Flug and shook her head, the needle falling from her cheek. 

 

“That's not candy!”

 

The woman went rigid as the liquid began to take affect. She flopped onto her side and began to form at the mouth as sickening pops and clicks came from various parts of her body. Before long her body was limp and Flug managed to slip to his feet.

 

He stared her down and gave her a small poke with his shoe. Huh, he must've killed her this time. Oh well. Wait… maybe he could use her still living uterus for something? If it wasn't too damaged. 

 

He knelt down and began to poke over her stomach to feel for internal bleeding. After three small jabs his wrist was snatched and he was tossed onto the ground. He yelled out as his arm was pinned behind his back, a knee stabbing into him.

 

“Say Uncle!”

 

“Uncle, Uncle! Get off!”

 

“Now say “Demencia is amazing and I'm a dummy”.”

 

“Get off!-owowow!”

 

Demencia giggled as she increased the pressure, leaning in close. 

 

“Say it.”

 

She whispered into his ear and he shivered, swallowing thickly.

 

\---

 

Flug grumbled as he rubbed over his sore arm. He was just glad she didn't pop the damn thing out of place. Ugh, that's going to be the last time he tries to help her. She was an insane thing and why was he even thinking of using her to make a kid? Stupid idea. 

 

Stupid to him at least.

 

Black Hat had been monitoring Flug's thoughts ever since the first month held no progress. He knew his lover was in pain, he knew he felt guilty, but Black Hat had his own pain to deal with. He couldn't think clearly without something small to coddle. His instincts had been awakened and he was never going to coddle that bear. He needed spawn. He needed to bud, to procreate, to do  _ something _ . These urges, God, these emotions.

 

Flug couldn't satisfy him. He tried so many times, they would cuddle, they would mate, and yet he would feel empty. He couldn't have a child with his mate. It was painful and his mind had been slipping into more and more desperation as of late.

 

He could always find another Eldritch to mate with but that would produce an abomination. Besides, it wouldn't be Flug's. There would be no attachment there and the child could harm him.

 

Now, this idea he'd had involving Demencia was quite interesting. Apparently humans reproduced using semen and eggs. Perhaps… But could he stand having Demencia hold their child? It would also retain some of her genetics… well, until he would obliterate it. That could easily be done. 

 

Yes, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

 

“Demencia, to my office.”

 

\---

 

It took Black Hat ten attempts to explain exactly what he intended to do. Her excitement had kept him from truly explaining it multiple times, she just couldn't stop squealing. Eventually he had to remove her vocal cords to get a word in. The tendril on her mouth didn't work and choking made her give strange sounds. 

 

“Tomorrow at three in the morning I will come to you.”

 

Demencia shivered, blood dripping from her bleeding mouth. She nodded and moved closer, leaning over his desk. She was more than willing to have his child even if it meant Flug would help.

 

“Now, get out.”

 

With a snap of his fingers her vocal cords were repaired. The woman resumed her squealing and dashed from the room. She couldn't believe it! She was going to be having Black Hat's child.

 

The moment that door slammed shut the Eldritch put a hand to his forehead, leaning over his paperwork. 

 

“What am I doing…?”

 

\---

 

Flug was doing his best to make a false formula for the baby making process. He knew it was hurting Black Hat but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It couldn't happen again and it wouldn't. He wanted a child but he didn't. He needed a child but it hurt so much. He couldn't believe he was still doing this. They needed to talk. 

 

“Mmm~?”

 

Flug was taken off guard by arms slipping around him and a gentle nuzzling in his neck. He put down his pen and gently pet over the back of Black Hat's neck. 

 

“It's late…” 

 

“Wh-No? It's just…. Oh…”

 

Flug looked down at his watch and frowned at seeing it was nearly midnight. Yeah, it was far past his usual working hours. He sighed and shut his eyes, leaning back into his lover. 

 

“Carry me to bed?” 

 

Black Hat growled lowly as he plucked his scientist off his feet, chuckling at the squeak he got. Bridal style was always fun, especially when he could still assault his lover with nuzzles. 

 

“Mine.”

 

Flug shivered at that rumble. Oh, it was one of those nights. He loved when Black Hat got possessive over him. 

 

\---

 


	15. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muehehehehehe
> 
> It was hard making this PG talking about certain things...

It was easy to collect what was needed, especially when his lover was so sensitive. He'd exhausted and drained Flug to his limits. The poor man had no idea what was about to happen nor did he know that this lovely night was due to Black Hat's rampant emotions. He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't think clearly. The instincts demanded a child and a child they would receive.

 

\---

 

Flug cuddled close to Black Hat as sleep began to leave him. The night had been incredible, not to mention exhausting. He wouldn't mind lounging about in bed for a few hours, snuggled all nice and warm in the arms of his mate. Black Hat always started out so cold but throughout the night he would heat like a furnace. It was perfect. 

 

“Mmm?”

 

Black Hat hummed softly at the little kisses to his chest. Ah, Flug was awake… cuddly too. The instincts had been sated for the moment and he could finally focus upon his lover. A child would come eventually but for now his mate needed all the love he could get. 

 

Flug squeaked as he was easily pinned on the bed. Just what he wanted.

 

\---

 

Flug eventually made it down to the lab and as per usual he ignored the child making project. He needed to make something to bring in more money and a child wouldn't do that. He was trying to use logic to assist in postponing his work. 

 

After a few hours he found something a bit off. He didn't feel any cold chills or eyes watching him, not even a hint of Black Hat's peeping. Had he given up on spying for now? Was he done pestering Flug for a child? He did want one but the end results terrified him. Besides, he didn't even know if he would be a suitable parent. 505 turned out okay but he was indestructible…

 

\---

 

Weeks passed and Flug found himself smothered every night with affections. Black Hat had become so cuddly towards him, always kissing him and massaging him. The bites never went away but they were softer now. It was nice. Whatever had gotten into his mate's head he didn't want to leave. 

 

“Fluuug, how do I use this thing?”

 

Flug huffed as he put down his chemicals. Use what thing? Demencia really had to bother him right now? Why? What could be oh SO important that she needed to bother him. 

 

He turned on heel and was met with a pregnancy test near his eye. He tensed up, taking a second to register exactly what she was doing with this. And then he snatched it away and pointed at a nearby table. 

 

“On the bed. Where did you even find someone that would-”

 

“Black Hat!”

 

Flug blinked at that, watching as she slipped onto the bed. He didn't believe her. He didn't believe her in the slightest and she was being a true pest right now. 

 

“He would never have sex with you.” 

 

“He insooma’d me!” 

 

Flug raised a brow and put the pregnancy test down, plucking up a different device. What the hell did she mean by that? 

 

“He did what?” 

 

“Insooma’d me! Put some sort of liquid in me. Said I'd have a baby…”

 

Flug powered on the device, unease flowing through him. 

 

“Inseminated. He inseminated you… With what? He can't even make viable…” 

 

Flug shook his head and moved the device over Demencia's stomach. He waited for it to focus in and felt fear slowly taking over. He could definitely see something in there. 

 

“Demencia, what did he inseminate you with? And when?”

 

Demencia shrugged.

 

“He said it was yours and about a month ago?”

 

Flug swallowed thickly. So, this is what his lover had decided to do… 

 

\---

 

“Flug?” 

 

Black Hat's voice was loud as per usual though he couldn't seem to find where his mate was. The man wasn't in his lab, he wasn't in the bedroom, he wasn't even near that stupid plane collection. It was almost as if he'd disappeared entirely.

 

The Eldritch eventually spread himself through the shadows to try and detect his lover but there was nothing. Even that bear had disappeared… Demencia seemed to be unconscious and strapped to a table but that wasn't unusual. 

 

Black Hat sighed and went off to look in Flug's old room. There was always something he worked on in there, personal projects or just tinkering around. Maybe there was a clue as to where the hell the man went. 

 

The moment he stepped inside his eye gravitated to the note on the bed. More or less it was a massive envelope. He raised a brow and moved over to it, opening it up.

 

Inside were multiple documents along with a handwritten note from Dr.Flug himself. Black hat removed this one first, ignoring the contract and other documentation for now. 

 

“ _ For years I've loved you. You were always cruel to me, you didn't care about my emotions, and what you've done now solidified that. I'm done. I can't be with someone who does something like this behind my back. You wanted a child so badly, have it. I don't want anything to do with it nor you ever again.  _

 

_ I've highlighted where my contract has been voided. Feel free to try and find anything else you've violated with it. My soul no longer belongs to you and I will never work for your organization again. I hope this kid was worth it.  _

 

_ Don't look for me. If I see you I'm going to shoot you with something I know makes you powerless. Then I'm going to kill you. Human emotions aren't toys and I hope this kid teaches you that. Demencia really wanted to keep it. “ _

 

Black Hat read through this note at least five times before plucking out his contract. It was massive just as any good contract should be. They had both worked on this for months and now he was seeing just how badly he'd ignored Flug's portion. 

 

A massive paragraph had been highlighted along with other bits here and there throughout the entire document. By the time he got to the end he realized Flug truly was free. Not only that but he'd violated both his mate and contract. 

 

He slowly put the papers down and let out a long breath. He stood from his hunched position and began a slow pace towards the lab. 

 

\---

 

Demencia groaned softly when the first bit of light for hours finally hit her. The door creaked open ever so slightly and then there were familiar clicking footsteps. She looked up from her spot and beamed at seeing Black Hat approaching her, the steps echoing through the silent lab. 

 

He seemed emotionless as he approached, ignoring her as she babbled and explained what happened. Flug this, Flug that, he was deaf to it all. He paused mere inches from her table, silence beginning to fill the air once more. 

 

“Black Hat?”

 

\---

 

“Baw?”

 

“No, we're not going back.”

 

Flug sniffled in his spot piloting one of his favorite planes. He wasn't even wearing his bag, the thing had been ruined beyond repair and he didn't have an extra. At least he had a ski mask in the back for when it was truly cold. That fit snugly beneath his bag but wearing it without the bag would be interesting…

 

505 looked Flug over before settling back down in the bed he'd brought. He curled up in it, peeping over himself at his creator. He didn't know exactly what happened but they weren't going back. Maybe they were running away? Black Hat was mean… but that was his dad and Flug was his other dad… Why was this happening? 

 

\---

 

Flug felt stupid doing this but he just couldn't go back. He needed to drown himself in work, do something to keep himself busy and those emotions away. At least this villain was competent… somewhat. They'd always been nice to him. He just wasn't looking forward to the other aspects of what this would entail. But, anything was better than seeing Black Hat. 

 

He breathed slowly before dialing in the number. Alright, just hope it's not that bozo again. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Flug nearly cried in relief at hearing it was Cobolt instead of the others.

 

“Hi! This is Dr.Flug, I-I was wondering if…”

 

He swallowed thickly, the words getting hung up in his throat. He wasn't sure if he would be able to say them now. 

 

“Wondering what?”

 

Cobolt's tone shifted to one of suspicion at hearing Flug choked up. He'd been on calls where Black Hat strangled the man but this was different. 

 

“... Do you h-have… I'm looking for…” 

 

Flug took in a breath and held it. Come on, just spit it out! 

 

“I'm looking for a new job.” 

 

There was silence on the line after that. Flug bit his bottom lip, sniffling as he waited for a rejection or acceptance or maybe even a lead. He didn't care. He just needed to drown himself in work. 

 

“Uhuh… and this isn't some ploy to get my fortune?”

 

Flug sniffled and shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

“No N-No, it's not. I n-need a new job…”

 

“Are you crying…?”

 

“No!”

 

Flug sniffled after that snap, 505 handing him a tissue. He rubbed at his eyes, readjusting the course of the plane just the slightest bit. 

 

“Alright, well… I don't really have a science lab for you to work in… Bolt has his tech lab but that's strictly his. I could ask around? May I ask why you need a new job?”

 

Flug sniffled a bit and shut his eyes tightly. 

 

“Voided contract.”

 

The words came out so strained, Flug huffing afterwards and trying to breathe. The poor guy couldn't keep it together anymore and just set the phone on his lap as he sobbed into his hands. 

 

Cobolt remained silent on his end as he listened to the man sob. It sounded like a break up honestly. Well, someone like Flug worked their entire life to work for Black Hat. Now he was looking for a new job because of a voided contract? Talk about crushing one's dreams… Maybe he could reopen that one facility… He personally didn't like it but if it meant gaining more money and assisting someone he would do it. Ugh, he hated how soft he could be sometimes. 

 

“I might have something for you. I'll call back in a few days and tell you if it's good or not. Goodbye Dr.Flug.” 

 

There was a small click and a thud as the phone hit the ground. He didn't even notice the plane was beginning to dip forward until 505 smooshed against the back of his seat. He readjusted the course and set it on autopilot, walking off to try and figure out exactly what he was going to do. 


End file.
